Don't Forget Me
by ElegantArtist21
Summary: Torn from his One Love the Princess of Albion. Elliot is forced to live another life with Linda at the Orphanage. Every night reliving his past with the Princess.  The secret story that we never knew that took place ElliotxPrincess
1. Broken Dreams

Elliot stroked the lovely Princess's face. She moaned pleasurably under his gleaming chest. Lightly he grazed her soft skin with his figure tips. Her beautiful eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her body breathing with desire. He felt their hearts pounding in their chests, beating as one. Gently leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her trembling lips.

"How was that my Princess." He cooed in her ear.

"Quite satisfactory." she teased with an exhausted smile on her gleaming face.

She reached up and stroked the hair that clung to his wet brow.

"Oh I'm glad to have pleased my Princess." He laughed and pulled her onto his chest.

The soft fire light dancing on her glistening face, he could feel its warmth on his bare skin as it glowed from the enormous fireplace. Placing her head on his chest, she sighed.

"I wish we could do this all the time." He felt her smile pressed against his skin.

"You know your brother, he'd kill us." He chuckled. "I wonder if he'll ever accept me more than just your "friend". " He laughed but felt a twinge of sadness.

She was his everything, his childhood sweetheart. They had spent every moment together as children and their feelings had blossomed over time to love. But her brother Logan king of all Albion ruled with a coldness that made him uneasy. A shiver went down his spine.

The Princess gazed up at him "Are you cold?" concern in her voice.

He shook his head. "I'm perfect." He smiled down at her. Her room was enormous and darkness lurked in the corners. The only light was from the stars and moonlight through the windows and the warm embers glowing from the fireplace.

"We can be like this forever." He spoke softly. He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. He wanted it to be like this forever so much. He wanted her no matter what. More tears started to flow.

The tears were salty as they rolled down his face and made him feel like he was about to choke. He felt the room slowly fading and the princess in his arms started to fade away. Everything felt so strange and he started to feel so cold. The room was turning into nothing. All he saw was her face staring longingly into his. He tried to hold on, but he felt her slipping away.

He felt his throat starting to choke and he let out a cry. "NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" He felt himself pulling away from his dream.

Then blackness overcame his mind.

Sobbing Elliot awoke. His face stained with tears and his throat and eyes burning. He let out a sob bringing his hands to his hot face. He felt so lost, so heart broken. The sheets had been tossed all around him and his body was shivering. He cried bitterly in his palms.

His mind still in a daze from being torn from his dream. A memory of him with his Love. His love the banished Princess. Pain ripped through his heart of their memory. Their whole young lives together now lost in time. He wept quietly in the darkness. His heart cut deep with sadness as he laid down on his cold filthy bed, the Orphanage was his new home now. He had no other place to go and he sobbed bitterly holding himself trying to hold his broken heart together.

The foul smell of the Orphanage filled Elliot's nostrils he frowned and slowly cracked open his sore eyes. His tiny room made him feel like he was a prisoner. A ray of dusky sunlight crept through a hole in the wall. He sat up in his dirty bed, his throat felt parched and his lips cracked. He tried to swallow, but only felt pain.

His eyes began tearing up again as the emotions poured into his heart. The thoughts of the soldiers taking him away from the palace and throwing him out on the streets. He ran down the street away from the angered King and away from his love the Princess. He had nearly escaped from death and was thankful to live another day.

He had stumbled into the Orphanage for lodgings and food. He had stayed here for almost two months now. But he could still smell the stench of it. His eyes burned and his stomach felt queasy.

Slowly he got to his feet and looked at himself in a cracked mirror nailed to the wooden walls. His eyes were bloodshot and his face sticky from him sobbing throughout the night. His heart sat in his stomach barely beating. He couldn't raise himself from the depression, from the pain. He missed her so much.

Would he ever see her again? The thought always came into his mind. He wanted to find her but no one had heard of the princess where abouts in months. Was she gone forever? His heart was broken and weary with sorrow.

The only joy he found in his life was seeing the children of the orphanage smile and laugh. Taking care of them gave him purpose. He would help dress them and bath them. They were his new family now.

He pulled himself out of his sorrow and forced a smile his face. "A new day" he thought grimly as he got dressed for the day.

Elliot cleaned up and freshened his eyes and brushed his hair. He was out and about through the Orphanage getting the kids rounded up for breakfast.

"Common kids lets get going." A woman hollered through the halls as sleepy children slowly emerged from their beds and openned their doors. She turned and saw Elliot, her heart fluttered.

"Good morning Elliot." Linda smiled at him as sweetly as honey.

"Morning Linda." He said friendly enough, putting on a fake smile.

Linda eyed him up and down. He felt her gaze on him. He knew she had feelings for him. She was a sweet woman, kind to children and strong. But nothing compared to his lost princess.

The days dragged on and Elliot's heart was sunk deep in his chest like a ship long forgotten in the oceans depths. His only purpose in life was to bring happiness to the broken orphanage. Stray children and the homeless would find shelter under his care. In all his darkness of despair he saw a light of purpose.

Everyday Linda would smile at him and talk to him with such cheer, even to point the sun rays couldn't compete. But even the sun held no sunlight for him now. She was gone.

Another month passed. Elliot felt his hope of seeing his lover again fading away. He had no where to turn. One afternoon while washing some soppy dishes, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned face to face with Linda.

"Hey there handsome, hows the dishes coming." Her eyes dripping with affection.

"You know me, I cant get enough of the kitchen." he said promptly, rolling up his stained sleeves.

She laughed at him. Her joy made his heart glad. He liked making her laugh, it gave him some warmth in his empty heart.

"Common lets go out." She said chuckling.

"Yes, I think we need to go to the general store we need to get more carrots, potatoes..."

"No silly, I mean.." Her voice became nervous. "go out for a picnic?"

Elliot heart jumped and he gulped hard. "Umm... sure."

Linda let out a squeal of joy. "Good because I have everything ready, common!" She grabbed his hand eagerly dragging him out the door.

It was really sweet, the soft blanket laid out with a cute little set up of some fruit, bread with jam. Elliot stared down at it blankly. He'd never been out like this with another woman, other than his Princess.

"You like it?" Linda smiled up at him eagerly.

"This is so kind of you." He smiled back at her.

"Oh wonderful!" She hugged him roughly almost knocking him over.

"Oh sorry" she apologized, her face beat red.

Elliot laughed. It was one of the first genuine laughs he'd had in a long time. Linda's face turned a even deep crimson.

Elliot hugged her back. "Thank you for this, I needed to get out."

Linda smiled ear to ear. "Shall we?" Motioning to the picnic.

Warm sunlight shown from under the trees as they swayed in the gentle wind. Elliot found himself at peace. Linda's mouth wouldn't stop chattering about this and that. He'd nod once in a while, but he really was enjoying himself. His life had changed so much, for so long he'd been so lost. Making the children of the orphanage happy, loving them with all the love he had to give. He then gazed into Linda face, she was smiling remarking about how nice the weather had been for the last couple days. He stared at her soft eyes and how they sparkled when she looked into his. He loved making her laugh, making her happy. It gave him peace. She gave him hope and a new life.

When Linda saw Elliot staring at her, her words dwindled.

"Elliot?" A pink blush swept across her cheeks. Her face was so lovely. He didn't realize how pretty she was. He reached up and gently touched her soft cheek.

"E..Elliot.." Her eyes wide in shock.

He leaned in closer, he felt the heat from her face. His eyes shimmered with emotions. Linda lost her breath she was entrapped in his beautiful gaze. She closed her eyelids and drew close to him. She felt her lips press against his.

Her lips felt soft against his. He felt his heart turn in his chest with a strange emotion. It scared him and calmed him all at once. Linda wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Her hands then traveled down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

Elliot felt her kiss become passionate and it made his heart pound in his chest. He felt her fingers untie his shirt. A jolt of fear shot through his heart. He pulled away his face in shock.

Linda covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me." Her face filled with embarrassment.

Elliot stood up his eyes staring at the ground. "Linda, I need to go." He walked away not even looking up to see her horrified face.

Cursing himself, his life, his fate, Elliot bitterly kicked a rock and watched it hit the water. He walked by himself next to a calm stream. He felt his eyes starting to fill with tears. He knelt by the water, his reflection stared back. He studied his features, they once seemed so happy. But now they reflect his broken heart. Was he to be forever broken?

He felt his soul fall deeper into darkness and loneliness. He let out a bitter cry and collapsed to the wet soil. He felt his desire to live fade. So long he had felt so broken. With wide eyes he felt his survival instincts take over. He had to live. He would do anything it took to keep living. She sacrificed herself for him in the throne room. She would want him to survive. Even if that meant forgetting her. He choked and felt the tears gush from his eyes. He'd never think of his Princess again. If he was going to live he had to forget about her. He wouldn't let his mind think of her again. His mind went blank.

He had to try and do anything it took for him to forget about her.


	2. The Proposal

Linda's face burned with embarrassment. She furiously scrubbed a stubborn pot. She had been waiting for the moment when she could finally tell Elliot how she felt. But she had totally blown it today.

Her frustration drew her to tears. She heard the door to the kitchen open and heard his footsteps. She didn't even want to turn around.

"Linda, I have something for you." She heard his gentle voice behind her. She slowly turned and sadly looked up at his eyes. But all she saw was a burst of lovely color and sweet fragrance. A lovely bouquet of roses and Elliot's sweet smile in front of her. She gasped.

"Oh...oh my goodness, Elliot!" Her heart leapt into her throat. "You shouldn't have!" Tears of sadness filled with joy. Elliot's eyes were like pools of affection and sparkled down at her.

"Forgive m.." He felt the air squeezed out of him as her strong arms clamped around his waist.

As the days went by Elliot saw his life and heart changing. He would focus all his energy on the lovely miss Linda. He felt the warmth of love fill the empty corridors of his soul. She had become his new life. He brought her so much happiness and she gave him a new chance at happiness.

One sunny day in particular as they walked hand in hand down the cobble stone streets. Linda laughed at Elliot's charming clumsiness as he gingerly tripped on a loose stone. Elliot blushed and laughed at himself. She was like his medicine, the kind that made you forget about your troubles. The kind that wore off at night when he would lay his head down on his pillow and dreamt of his true love the Princess of Albion. But today the sun was bright and cheerful with Linda by his side.

A bright sparkling object caught Linda's eye.

"Oooo" She was entranced with the small object in her vision. Elliot watched curiously as she approached a vender. She reached out and held the small object in her hand carefully. Elliot peeked over her shoulder. A beautiful gold ring lay in her palm.

She looked up at his eyes. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

Elliot nodded. Her smile made his heart melt.

Linda slipped the ring on her finger and admired it with a pleased look in her eye. She then sighed and slipped it off her finger and thanked the vender. She looked a little sad as she started walking down the street. Elliot's sculpted eyebrows furred as he trotted up next to her.

Her eyes cast down to the street.

"What is it Linda?" His cute concerned look made her smile a bit.

"I thought when I was a child, I would be married to my Prince Charming by now." She scoffed at herself.

The thought of royalty shot like an arrow through Elliot's heart. But forcefully he pushed the emotion down deep down in the most sacred part of his heart.

"Me too." he chuckled. "Well my Princess anyway." he wouldn't ever tell Linda about his love. It was to painful. To secret.

She let out a hearty laugh. "Well that makes two of us, doesn't it! " her eyes sparkled up at him.

A thought crossed Elliot's mind. He would propose to Linda. His new focus was to make her happy and in return she gave him a purpose for living on. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up into a smile.

That evening Linda and Elliot strolled down Bowerstone Bridge. The sun was like a raging fire in the sky. Gold streaked across the sky with hues of pinks and passionate oranges. Elliot felt his nervousness growing, the ring felt like a heavy weight in his pocket. Linda's hand felt warm in his.

"Linda.." His voice a little shakey. He knelt down on one knee.

A wave of shock past over Linda face. Her mouth agape.

"Will you.." He pulled the ring from his pocket offering it to her. He felt his heart sink, it wasn't right. He imagined the beautiful Princess standing in front of him. Her beautiful eyes lovingly looking into his. He felt his heart jump with an eclectic shock and come to life. He saw her, she was there in his mind. Her sweet perfect smile. He felt himself reaching up to her. "Marry me." A whisper of his heart escaped his lips.

Linda's squeal erupted him from his trance. She grabbed the ring from his hand and thrust it on her grubby finger. "OH ITS PERFECT!"

Elliot felt himself trapped. He felt the tears swelling in his beautiful eyes. This is not right his heart told him. He pushed the emotion down. His heart was nothing to him now, it was dead and should be ignored. He forced a smile across his face and embraced Linda.

The night came quickly, Elliot found himself pulling himself away from the congratulating crowd at the orphanage into the safety of his room. He let out a sigh of relief. He collapsed on his cold bed, a dust cloud erupt from it. He let sleep take him quickly.

He felt the gentle wind on his soft flawless skin. He sat up he was surrounded by brilliant color. The grass beneath him felt so cool and delicate. The perfectly sculpted bushes and trees around him shown no flaw. The blue sky loomed over him. Fluffy clouds floated innocently above.

"Hey Elliot where have you been?" a sweet voice sang behind him.

He turned his head curiously and looked into the eyes of the young Princess. He felt the breath be taken out of his chest. His heart blossomed with new life once he saw her smiling face. He felt his world come together in perfect harmony.

"My Princess." He felt his joy overwhelming him. His hand gracefully reached out and he pulled her into his arms.

"Elliot?" she giggled confused.

He embraced her tightly the sweet delicate smell of her hair filled his nose. Her soft hair tickled his cheek. His heart was whole again.

The Princess pulled away gently and looked into his eyes. She was younger than he remembered. She looked around 12.

"Your acting quite odd this morning." her voice sounded like the chime of bells.

Elliot grasped the Princess's hand and brought her firmly against him chest. She let out a surprised grasp. The lace on her dress ruffled around her tiny waist. He was finally back with her. He didn't know how he was there, but all he knew was his heart told him it was right.

He tilted her perfect face up gently. He admired her delicate features and captivating sparkling eyes. He drew close to her velvet pink lips. He could feel her heart beating like a hummingbird in her chest. He pressed his lips against her. He felt his mind explode like fireworks and his whole world froze in eternal bliss.

It was his first kiss.

He pulled away and found himself standing by her side on the side of the sparkling lake. The beautiful scene made him lose his breath. He looked down at her. She was 17 years old. Her beauty captivated him and stole away his heart at once. They gazed together out on the glittering water. The scent of pine fragrance filled the fresh wind.

"Princess.." His voice trailed out of his lips like a whisper.

"Yes, my Love." She leaned her head softly on his strong chest. Her delicate hair danced in the light breeze.

"What if... I asked you to marry me?" he felt his heart overflowing with love.

The Princess slowing looked up into his soft eyes.

He let his heart speak. "My Love, I would be the luckiest man if I could have you by my side." He felt his voice shaking with overwhelming emotion. "I'm...I'm so deeply in love with you."

Her heart melted and she smiled, her eyes filled with love. "Elliot, I love you so much!"

They embraced one another tightly, never letting go. His heart soared with wings. He wanted to burst with happiness and love all at once. He knew the next moment they would be together he'd take her away with him. He wanted to marry her right then and there.

He confirmed in his mind, next time he would see her he would marry her. He didn't care where it was, he would ask her to marry him right then and there. He would be with her and only her. His true love, his beloved Princess.

His eyes shot open. He wasn't with her anymore. He was in this dark terrible room.

Gone again. His heart ached with a new deep wound. He writhed in bed with pain and agony. The heart break erupting deep in his chest.

"Not again." He moaned and felt hot tears of pain squeeze out of his eyes. He cried out. "What must I do to forget you!" He felt so helpless at the mercy of his broken heart.

He wept bitterly against his sheets. Then an unfriendly knock tapped on his door and he heard it crack open. He leaned up to see the worried eyes of Linda.

"Elliot are you ok, I heard you cry out." Her eyes searched him up and down.

He just sat there, too ashamed to look at her.

She entered his room shutting the door behind her and approached him slowly.

Elliot wiped the tears from his eyes. Linda sat down on his bed looking at him intently.

"Elliot" Her voice was so gentle. "I do not know the pain you're experiencing or why. But I want you to know I am here for you."

"It was just a dream." His voice crocked.

Linda wasn't taking it. "Elliot since we are going to get married, were going to have to share everything with each other."

Elliot's eyes reflected blank emotion.

Linda started to untie her blouse and let it slip off her shoulders. "Let me take your pain away." her voice trailed off as she pressed her lips against his. Elliot felt a tear roll down his cheek. His heart shut itself and he let his mind go blank.

That morning Elliot awoke, Linda slept next to him her bare skin rose and fell with her breaths. Linda eyes slowly opened meeting his. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning my Fiance." she cooed.

Elliot did not remember what exactly happened that night. But he felt empty.

"Hey..." He let a pained smile come across his face.

His ears perked when he heard a loud pounding coming from outside his door. Linda was in a scramble to get something decent on.

"Who's that yelling?" She hissed under her breath.

Elliot let his ears pick up the noise. A loud gruff voice echoed through the orphanage and the sound of shattered dishes. Then he heard the children scream.

Like lightning Elliot got dressed and rushed out the door into the halls. Loud men laughed and a scream of a young child cried from around the corner. Elliot felt his heart pounding like a wild stallion in his chest as he rounded the corner. He saw the gruff looking man twice his size holding a child by its arm.

He thrust all his body weight into his punch as it impacted the mans face. The man staggered back and crumpled to the ground blind sighting. The child fell to his feet and ran and hid behind Elliot trembling.

"Now now there if you want to fight we can give you one." A smug voice came from behind him.

Elliot whirled around to find a hefty blow hit his face. After the room stopped spinning he looked up into the pig faced Nigel Ferret.

"Ferret, I thought I smelled a pig!" Elliot exclaimed his fists clenched and teeth ground.

"Now..now.." Ferret smiled wickedly.

"Get out of here Ferret!" Linda yelled threateningly.

"Shut up wench!" Ferret slapped her across the face. He turned to then have Elliot's fist slam him down to the floor.

Elliot felt his arms grabbed by Ferrets thugs. He felt a hefty blow to the head. Sending the room spinning.

Ferret wiped the drip of blood off his cheek sneering at Elliot.

Elliot heard Linda's scream as he felt the hard blows against his stomach. His breath being drawn from him with every thrust.

He was about to black out when he heard Ferret let out a hideous laugh. "TAKE HIM BOYS!"

He felt the darkness over coming his vision. He tried to fight it, but his body couldn't take any more and slipped off into unconsciousness.


	3. A Maidens Honor

Black empty darkness was all Elliot felt. He was drifting away from all reality. A blurry image surrounded him, it was so strange and yet so familiar. His head throbbed, his eyes strained into focus. A twinge of sweet smell filled his nostrils. Staggering he got to his feet, towering trees loomed over him. Shivering in its dark shadow, he stood up and found his footing on the dense forest floor.

"Is this the apple orchard?" he whispered to himself. "Whoa" His voice was so different. His voice sounded like he was a boy again, he looked down at his young hands. His mind flooded with thoughts of his childhood. His mind tried to pick up the loose threads and his body felt drawn forward to act out a role in a play. A play of his forbidden memories.

He felt his legs carry himself forward. Icy wind swirled around him as he ran through the deep forest, until he emerged from the dark and broke out into the soft sunlight.

The crimson gold leaves danced in the warm summer breeze. Light shined through the leaves making streams of white light through the orchard. Soft leaves reflected the sun and sparkled on the soft moss. Elliot strode through the apple orchard, trying to find someone. His heart was crying out from his chest for her and he could barely contain it.

His eyes frantically searched and his heart felt desperate to find her. But who? His mind and heart forbidden him to know. He searched his heart, digging deep into himself until he found it.

Then his world came together in one moment. Her soft melody flowed through the air like honey. His hand grasped his chest as if to keep it from melting. It was the Princess.

The Princess sat under a sturdy apple tree. Her lovely eyes reading over a leatherbound book. It was her mothers diary. Her eyes searched over it with such an intent gaze that she did not even noticed him approaching.

He hid and peeked out from behind one of the hefty apple trees and gazed longingly at her. She was so delicate and lovely. Her velvet porcelain skin glowed in the soft sunlight. Her lips were like pink satin ribbons.

He grasped his chest harder, his heart was burning with angst. He wanted to hold her close and never let go. His heart fought his mind. He loved her and she was his. She always had been his, since the beginning of his existence. His eyes reflected the bitter battle inside him. But his heart shone through triumphantly. He bit his lip anxiously.

He would tell her how much he loved her. Every inch of her he would hold close to him. He slid his foot forward, his heart thrumming and singing from his chest. As he slowly emerged, another figure caught his eye.

It was another boy.

Stealthily he slipped back behind the tree and spied suspiciously.

"Percy!" his mind exclaimed.

Percy was tall for his age with a stout build. Elliot felt his gaze bore into the other boy as he approached the Princess.

"Good day, Percy." The Princess spoke so properly. Her lessons she received at edict class were in effect. She gently laid the book down, stood up and curtsied elegantly.

Elliot's eyes stabbed like knives at the boys confident smug face.

"Oh my dear Princess you look so lovely today." Percy spoke with a cocky smile as he grasp the Princess's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

Elliot's chest burned with jealously. His honey brown eyes burned under his frown. "How dare he!"

"Oh." The Princess was taken aback. Her little body went rigid. Elliot could sense her uneasiness.

Percy took a step closer to her. "My Princess I want to give you something." His cocky smile never coming off his face.

Percy grabbed the Princesses wrist. She let out a squeak and tried to squirm out of his grasp. Her tiny wrists looked so fragile in his big fist. Percy pulled the Princess close to him. Percy puckered his lips and leaned in to kiss her. The Princess squirmed under his iron grasp.

Elliot burst like a whirlwind from behind the tree. His eyes burned with righteous furry. His hands clenched tight by his side. "YOU HAVE INSULTED THIS MAIDENS HONOR!"

Percy with a jolt of shock let go of the Princesses wrists. Then like a balverine Elliot jumped on Percy and the two tumbled into battle.

Elliot's fury overcame him and he felt his fists driving down into Percy's hard stomach. He saw Percy's surprise quickly turn to rage and the blows fell hard. A painful hit to the face made Elliot dazed. It felt all too real.

Dust kicked up as Elliot fought Percy for the Princesses honor. The ferocity of the fight was like a hot blooded rivalry between two stags. Elliot fought with all his strength and his body burned with the fight.

He got a good hit in Percy's face and felt his fist impact that stupid smug smile. Percy's eyes were flame red and his face wore an ugly sneer. Percy grabbed Elliot's shirt and threw him to the ground. Percy drove a hefty fist into Elliot's stomach. Elliot winced and with all his strength pushed Percy off him. Elliot then drove forward and tackled Percy. Percy let out a scream. Elliot held Percy down with his forearm against his neck. Percy's face was beat red and dirt and sweat covered then both.

Elliot released the boy from the choke hold. Elliot staggered to his feet and faced Percy panting. Percy stumbled to his feet, tears streamed down his face which was twisted in anger. Percy let out a wild scream and charged at Elliot. Swiftly Elliot crouched and let Percy's weight impact his shoulder.

He felt a sharp pain split across his lip when Percy's knee hit his mouth. Percy's weight carried him over Elliot and he fell flat on his back. Percy breath was taken out of him and he sat up gasping for air. Percy coughed and slowly got to his feet. Percy choked and cussed bitterly under his breath. He then in his defeat and pain trotted out of the apple orchard back to the village, holding his side painfully. Elliot watched Percy gimp away till he was out of site.

Elliot stood in triumph. But quickly glory turn to pain. His whole body felt wracked with it. He felt the irony taste of blood in his mouth. Weakly he fell to his knees and watched the blood drip from his mouth onto the dust beneath him.

"Elliot are you ok?" a soft voice asked him.

Elliot tried to hid the hot tears that welled up in his stinging red eyes. He nodded not making eye contact. He felt embarrassed that he was tearing up, it made him want to cry more. He choked back and held in the pain. His hair was pulled and clothes torn and dusty.

He looked up to see the Princess offering her handkerchief.

"Here take this for your bloody lip." She offered him her daintily white little handkerchief.

Softly Elliot spoke "Thank you Princess." Gently he took the little piece of cloth and dabbed his bloody lip. The scarlet blood stained her handkerchief making him feel a bit guilty.

He shyly looked up at her concerned face. She was so sweet. He swallowed hard and felt his hands and legs trembling. He won his first fight and he did it for her.

Perhaps she was impressed with him? He hoped she was and that she would feel safe and protected with him.

He coughed and hot blood flowed from his lip. He sniffed and felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. He felt defeat in that moment. She saw him cry. He hid his face in his arms and buried his face in his sleeve.

His heart leapt when he felt her hand lay on his dusty back. She comforted him and he felt his heart melt with gratefulness. She then daintily sat next to him and hugged him with her arms. She smiled at him sweetly. Elliot's cheeks turned beat red. His heart felt like it was going to fly.

"Thank you that was so brave." She said with awe in her voice. Elliot felt his heart flutter.

"I'll always protect you Princess." Elliot smiled a bit, his voice on the verge of cracking.

She giggled. "Someday I want to be strong like that! I want to be a hero just like you and my mom."

Elliot weakly smiled. The Princess mom was the queen of Albion. Not just any queen a warrior queen. That ruled with strength and a good heart. Her deeds of her heroism was known through out the land of Albion. The Princess always wanted to be like her mom, a hero.

Elliot carefully leaned into the Princess arms around him. It felt so warm and her sweet perfume filled his senses. He forgot about his pain and his bloody lip. He forgot about his fight with Percy. He forgot how he got there and when. The Princess was the focus of his world. He felt his mind shift as he wrapped his arms around her. Hoping the moment would last forever with her in his reach. He wanted to be with her always.

"Elliot." a voice called to him from the distance. He looked around him, wondering where the voice was coming from. The darkness started to close in around him. But he still held the Princess close to him. He would not let her go. He felt conscious flood into his senses.

Elliot eyes his eyes slowly crack open. His nostrils picked the stinging smell of medicine. A couple dim candles lit the end of his bed where he lay. He moved slightly and winced with the pain. His throat was parched and tasted of blood. He reached up to touch his face and whimpered a bit when his figure tips grazed his swollen eye. His fingers traveled to his lips. They were split and stung at the touch.

"How are you feeling my love?" A husky woman's voice came from the corner of the room.

Slowly turning his neck Elliot looked up into Linda's worried eyes. Elliot tried to speak but his throat was swollen as well and he let out a grunt.

Tears welled up in Linda's kind eyes. She ran to his bed side and collapsed by his side.

"Oh my love I am so sorry!" She started to sob.

Elliot reached out to touch her hand softly trying to comfort her.

"If it hadn't been for the soldiers that saw them taking you away!" she sobbed "You would have been killed!"

Elliot tried to remember, it was still so hazy how he was even there at all. His dream came back to his mind. Did he really fight Percy? How did he get here? Where was the Princess?

Then he remembered. His heart sank into his chest. He was worse off than ever before. The pain of his wounds were so severe that he gritted his teeth to hold back the pain. The split in his lip reopened and blood trickled down his chin.

"Oh Elliot." Linda cooed. She then pulled a handkerchief out of her blouse and dabbed it on his bloody lip. Elliot felt his heart twinge with pain.

He wished he could just die. A life without the Princess was not life at all. Every step he took to trying to forget, he would be drawn back to her in his dreams. He tried so hard to forget her that it seemed all in vain. Linda was all he had now. She was kind to him, like his Princess was, who he dearly missed and longed for.

His mind screamed at him to gain control. But his emotions where past the point of no return. He felt the hot tears fill his eyes. He hated how he had no control over his life. He wanted to go back to his dreams. If the soldiers had never seen him being taken by Ferret he would be dead now. He would have accepted it. Then one day to be reunited with her, his one and only Love. They could spend an eternity in heaven together and thats how they could be together. His heart felt bitter and his soul was scorched with painful memories. But on the outside he couldn't move, he was forced to lay there pitifully. To hurt to move.

Linda noticed a tear roll down his bruised cheek.

Linda spoke quietly. "Are you hungry?"

Elliot didn't move, he just breathed. He was like the sea so calm on the outside but turmoil waged within.

Linda gingerly got up and went out the door headed toward the kitchen.

Elliot's throat burned with a silent scream. He wanted to do justice to Ferret, just like he did Percy. If he died during the fight he would be at peace. A shot to the heart would silence it forever and his pain would finally die. He then made a silent vow once he was able to walk he was going to confront Ferret for what he did to Linda and himself. He was going to defend the innocent thats what his Princess would have wanted.

Elliot choked back the tears and his eyes burned up at the ceiling. He would protect the children of the orphanage from ever being hounded again by Ferret and his men. His pain turned to bitter anger. He would be a hero and confront evil, thats what she would have wanted and been proud of.


	4. Revenge

The orphanage dwelt below a dingy cloud that draped over everyone. Their fear and suspicion of the intruders coming back alarmed their thoughts. The children were to frightened to run and play outside. Their ghastly faces hung in fear of the returning nightmare of Ferret and his men.

Elliot's injures had healed, but his craving for revenge scorched inside him, burning into his heart like glowing iron. He had never felt so much hatred in all his innocent life. His life before was so tranquil and peaceful at the castle. He was born to royalty and lived at the castle all his childhood. He never knew of the cold hostile world outside the warmth he knew.

His jaw clenched grinding below his smooth skin. His temper flickered at the thought of Ferrets haughty face as he slapped Linda. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly as a diligent knock at his door snapped his mind to reality.

"Come in." his voice a bit unbalanced, trying to suppress his emotions.

Linda pushed open the door lightly and smiled sweetly at him.

"Dear what do you think would look best at our wedding?" She spoke enthusiastically. She held up a bouquet of fragile roses and a handful of strangled wild flowers.

Elliot's lips curved into a smile.

Linda blushed. "I was thinking do you think roses are to conventional?"

"My dear I think roses would be fine." He promptly stated.

"I know you would think so!" She giggled and planted a peck on his cheek.

"Ok I will go order them right now!" She swung out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Elliot groaned exhaustedly. Linda's wedding plans made her the only bright one around the orphanage. She seemed not to acquire much offense to Ferrets threats to the orphanage, demanding money or even threatening to burn down the place. Elliot leaned up in his bed and winced below his breath at his bruised ribs. He clung to his side lightly trying not to arouse the pain.

Linda had been prompting him everyday about the wedding. He put up a helpful front but his essential plans for confronting Ferret always burned in the forefront of his mind. She talked about location plans and what guests would come. One evening she asked him if he had any acquaintances he would decide to invite. He just smiled and shook his head.

Elliot ran his hands through his silk ruffled locks and took a sunken breath. Tonight he would deliver the threat to Ferret to stay away from the orphanage and away from Linda. He slid out of his bed and placed his bare feet on the frigid stone. His eyes warily glanced over the door.

"Forgive me Linda." He quietly whispered, reaching below his bed and retrieved a bundle clad in muddy rags. To the common eye it witnessed nothing but a hide wrapped twisted in flax.

Elliot gradually revealed its continents carefully, till it lay bare before him. Its silver gold handle glimmered up into his dark eyes as he stroked its cold barrel and brilliant handle.

His stomach twisted inside him when he gazed down on it. If he only had it that day in the throne room when Logan the King threatened to sentence him to death. Elliot gulped hard at the thought of ever pulling its trigger. The pistol laid in his lap like a silent murderer. That day in the throne room still loomed over him and his nightmares.

That day was like every common day. The sun illuminated incandescently down on him as he patiently waited for his Princess to awake from her chambers. The rumors about her brother Logan killing one of the factor workers worried him. But he drove it away of his mind that it was nothing but a rumor.

But still he would tell his Princess about it once she would meet him that morning. The hint of the sweet daises at his feet filled his senses and butterflies danced around him delightfully. His amber eyes caught her across the garden, his heart skipped a beat as she approached. Her faithful dog trotting by her side which sprinted into a run at first site of him, galloping towards him full throttle almost knocking him over. He knelt down to one knee stroking the dog head sweetly.

Elliot lips curved up into a lighthearted smile, he remembered that moment so well. But how different it was to the rest of that fateful day.

After leading the Princess to her daily training with Walter, her guide and instructor, Elliot strode through the palace grounds. A towering stone figure of Logan loomed dangerously over the castle gardens.

The ashen stone looked so much like the King himself, it made him shudder under its shadow. Hastening his pace Elliot strode down the cobblestone walkways. As he strode down the placid path, his ears picked up an outlandish sound. His brow furrowed at the noise, it was like someone was yelling. He jogged lightly around the castle walls. The shouting was not just one person but a multitude of anger voices. Fear and anxiously rose like a threat in Elliot's mind. As he rounded the hard castle walls, he came face to face with a mob of rioters gathered right outside the castle grounds. Their angry cries shook him from the inside and rattled his senses and all he could think of was finding the Princess.

He ran through the castle to the training room and with all his force drove open the doors to the training room. The Princess and Walter stood frozen, staring at his pale, fear stricken face.

"Come quick!" He beckoned to them. As he quickly led them to the window, he pointed to the rioters outside a glass window. "It looks like a demonstration! There right outside the castle grounds."

Walters tone was somber as he spoke "This is not good, they have no idea what your brothers capable of." he faced the Princess grimly.

Elliot's dreads were confirmed his Princess was in harms way and he would do anything to defend her.

Walter strode up to the stairs to the war room to see what King Logan's plans were for dealing with the rioters outside his castle. Elliot's inquisitiveness overwhelmed him. Did the King really have a worker executed?

"Common we have to find out what's going on, the soldiers have moved away from the stairs." Elliot peered the stairs skeptically. He gently grasped the Princesses warm hand and let her up the stairs to the war room.

As they approached the large wooden door Elliot could hear Logan's voice hiss behind it giving out orders. Elliot and the Princess peered through the key hole.

"You will shoot to kill! Start with the ring leaders." Logan's voice was cold and cruel.

"No Logan you cant!" Walter exclaimed, only to be silenced by a blow to the back of the head by one of Logan's personal soldiers.

"We can't let him kill all those people! You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you. We have to do something!" Elliot exclaimed his eyes anxiously gazed into the Princess's.

Without hesitation the Princess opened the door and confronted Logan. Her voice was strong, "I'm here to stop you, you cant kill all those people."

Logan squinted his eyes disdainfully at her. "Take the Princess and her friend to the throne room and we will deal with this there."

As Elliot and the Princess were dragged away. Elliot held the Princesses hand tightly, peering down into her fearful eyes. The terror that continued to approach still burned in Elliot's mind.

The Princess stood like a lamb in front of Logan's menacing predatory scowl. Elliot's horrified look froze across his face as Logan spoke.

"You are to choose, who will be punished the leaders of the mob outside or this boy." His gaze fell to Elliot.

"You can't let those people die. Choose me... Choose me." Elliot demanded, his lips quivered. Elliot stood in horror as his fate was decided by the person he loved so much. The silence that followed seemed like an eternity, the princess hung her head low. He watched in horror as the princess pointed painfully at the recoiling group leaders that stood at Logan's mercy.

He watched horrified as they were dragged away to be executed and he was left to live. The guards then took him away, away from his Princess and home he ever knew.

Cruelly, they flung him out into the streets, where he was left to find shelter at the orphanage. Never to be reunited with his Princess, which had fled the castle that very night. He didn't know if she had been killed at the hands of Logan's soldiers or fled half way around the earth.

Elliot opened his eyes slowly, the hole in his heart reopened. His eyes reflected blank emotion only bitter vengeance. Logan had put so many men like Ferret into power over the people. He would put things strait tonight.

Without hesitation he drew the pistol that his cherished princess had give to him. He placed it by his side and without thinking another thought, Elliot grabbed the letter for Ferret to meet him at dusk, to end all this.

Elliot placed the pistol in his belt and grimly left the orphanage without a second glance.

The dying sun hung on the horizon diminishing into the rooftops of Bowerstone Industrial. Ferret unpleasant laugh rang through the halls with his men around him.

"So that little rat has some balls after all." His stained teeth flashed in the torch light. "A warning threat from the orphanage brat that gave us some trouble." He snickered as he kissed his pistol. "Lets get him boys."

Elliot stood his ground as he watched the blood ruby sun decay into the biting blackness that slowly cloaked him. The hairs on his back prickled at any movement around him. The frigid wind that chilled his skin set goose bumps down his arms. He was ready to face Ferret and make him atone the day he ever messed with his orphanage.

The bold footsteps approaching him made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as a figure came into view.

He recognized Ferrets hideous face in the dim copper light.

"It ends here Ferret, you will pay for what you've done to the orphanage." Elliot's voice was cold and harsh. His eyes like knives digging into Ferrets smug disfigured smile.

Ferret sinisterly twirled a dagger between his fingers. He chuckled ominously, gazing up into Elliot's fierce eyes.

"I have to thank you really..." Ferret's sharp grin blazed across his face.

Elliot's eyes intensified and his jaw clenched strenuously under his cheeks. He reached for the pistol and pulled it out, aiming it straight at Ferrets face.

Ferret seemed to not care about the pistol as his eyes traced over his slow spinning dagger.

"Wouldn't do that Sonny if I were you." His voice trailed off into a mocking snicker.

Elliot's eyes boiled with fierceness. "You deserve to be put out of your misery you swine." his senses picked up the two towering figures from behind him. Elliot jumped back in time to dodge one of Ferrets mans hands that took a swipe at him.

Elliot pointed his gun threatening at the advancing men. "Stay back or I shall kill you were you stand!" his blood ran like fire through his burning veins. His heart hammered in his chest, the sweat on his brow glistened in the setting sun.

Elliot nervously licked his lips, trying to keep both men in his sight. Slowly backing up he found himself being backed up against a wall. His free hand gripped the rough stone behind him.

He was trapped. His heart raced in his chest as he aimed the pistol at Ferret. His hand quivered as he clicked the barrel into place.

"Oh no you don't! The thug next to him growled. Elliot in a split second aimed his gun at the advancing man and pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed through the air with an earsplitting explosion. The man let out a bitter howl. To Elliot's horror the man still kept coming. Again he fired at the man.

Elliot was knocked to the ground as the man crushed him with his enormous mass, the man twice the size he was. Elliot threw a punch at the man's face only to have the man catch his fist in his colossal hand.

The man rose his bulky fist to impound Elliot's face. Elliot was ready to die, he knew what true agony was. One image burn in his mind as he waited for the impact. The Princess smiling at him. He didn't want her to ever leave his mind and he would then depart in peace.

"WAIT!" Ferret ordered.

Elliot's mind did register the word he heard, but he didn't let the Princesses ever leave his mind.

"We need him alive!" Ferret growled. "TAKE HIM WITH US!"

Elliot's shot open to find many figures of Ferrets men coming out of the ebony shadows around him. He struggled against their brute strength as he was gagged with a vile rag. He lashed out at them as they bound his arms. He violently fought back, until Ferret gave him a deafening blow to the back of his head. Sending his whole world swirling.

Elliot felt his body weakening as he was dragged into one of the near by houses. The smell of alcohol and gun powder filled his nostrils. He kept struggling against their iron grips, till he was forced to come face to face with Ferret.

Ferret eyed him deviously. Elliot bared his teeth as he strained his arms, struggling.

Ferret chuckled. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" He smiled a toothy grin. "I'm gonna hold ye hostage and till that bitch Linda give us $100,000 as bail money and were gonna keep ye here." His voices cracked in a wheezing laugh. "Oh... Oh heres the good part in a weeks time if she don't give us the money were gonna gut you dry!" His eyes lit up with his malevolent laugh.

Elliot's fury drove his veins bulging on his neck and forehead. He struggled and flexed his arms against Ferrets men's hold.

"But till then, were gonna hold ye in a nearby." Ferret motioned to a large hole in the ground, "facility."

"You will pay for this Ferret!" Elliot growled dangerously, biting at the rag between his teeth.

Ferret took his dagger and slid its cold blade against Elliot's glistening neck. "I don't think so." Ferret snickered. "THROUGH HIM IN BOYS!"

Elliot fought them with all his strength. His heart thundered in his chest as he raged among them. It took five of Ferrets thugs to push him. Elliot felt his feet scrapping along the wooden floor, his brow soaked with blood and sweat.

His mind ran like wild looking for anyway out. His eyes searched desperately for an escape but only fell to the hole. He glanced down at the enormous depth of it. The smell of it waffled up as he was forced towards it. The sewer was a dangerous place to be and Ferret knew it would be a perfect prison.

Elliot felt his body been pushed closer and closer to his impending fall. His boots scratched the edge and with one last push threw him cascading down. The air fell around him as seconds ticked by him. His body fell hard into dark cold waters. He swirled in the water and he clawed his way furiously to the top. Emerging to the surface he swam to gravel shore. Coughing and dry heaving because of the intoxicating smell, Elliot curled up bitterly on his side, spitting out the disgusting water.

The laughs of Ferret and his men rang out in cruel mockery. Elliot shivered with anger, as he held back tears of frustration ripping the gag from his mouth. What had he done, he had put himself in danger and now Linda was going to suffer. He knew she didn't have that kind of money, the orphanage was all she had.

Elliot realized in horror, that Linda would sell the orphanage to pay for the bail money. Elliot cried out in angst and he drove his fists hard into the gravel beneath him.


	5. Never Forgotten

I inhaled the stench that rose from the gritty frigid ground beneath me. My nose growing insensitive to the odorous stench, but my mind to distraught to notice. My heart sat like a fallen bird in my chest, wings to broken to fly. Warily I observed the ebony cave, A path leading deeper into the sewers caught my eye. The thought of entering deeper into the abyss sent chills down Elliot's spine. Weakly getting to his feet, Elliot felt the room spinning, feeling the increasing urge to vomit, he covered his mouth.

Wobbling to regain his balance, Elliot slowly made his way up the path towards the sewers. Hoping he wouldn't encounter anything horrible, he held his breath, his eyes shooting back in forth in the gloomy light along the crooked path. The stench of death waffled up into his nostrils and he froze dead in tracks.

An earsplitting silence laid on him as he made out the figures in the darkness. Horrid rats shot through the blackness, making his hairs stand on end. Inching his way through the thick air, he traveled deeper into the cave. He was on the verge of panicking when the stench of decay filled his nostrils. He gagged and drew his hand to his mouth trying to filter the nauseating smell. His eyes scanned the path in front of him, a figure lay still in the middle of it. Pure horror filled his heart as he made it out as being human.

Elliot almost let out a shout, but his fear stunned him. He backed up slowly as if not to disturb the frigid corpse. Then spinning on his heels he darted back to the opening where he had come. His heart hammered in his chest and rang through his ears.

Elliot reached the lake of sewage he had fallen into, exasperated he fell to his knees and let out a choke. He wanted to cry out for help, but no one was coming to save him. He was trapped and alone.

He was going to die and he would never see the soft light of Albion again. He would never be able to help the orphanage children when they needed him to feed them, nor to hold Linda's hand when she found out he'd been taken. He'd never feel the warmth of a friend again or a kiss from a loved one. His heart felt so alone and tired, sitting on the wet ground he pulled his knees into his chest and wept with great sorrow. No one was coming for him.

Bowerstone's stench filled the Princess nose as she stepped out into the damp thick air. Walter coughed by side her, trying not to breath through his nose.

Walter muttered, "Bowerstone's Industrial. This place has gotten worse since the last time I came here. The poverty and crime has drained this city of all life from the looks of it."

The wicked curved blade that ran down the Princess's back attracted some nervous glances from some of the beggars on the street. One man winced slightly as she approached him and he almost let out a cry as she placed five shimming gold pieces into his bandaged hand. With joy he looked up at her with a toothless grin.

"Thank you my Lady! This will pay for bread for my family, we can finally eat tonight!"

The Princess smiled fondly down at him. The man gaped at her incredible beauty. Her long golden locks cascaded down her bursting chest, her eyes shinning benevolently down at him.

"Your welcome my friend." Her voice so kind and gentle. Other beggars heads turned and their cries of joy erupted in the streets as the Princess handed them gold pieces.

"You are going to make a huge difference in this city." Walter whispered gruffly in her ear. "But first we have to clear it out from all the corrupt leaders that run the place."

"I wont let you down Walter." Her voice spoke confidently as she handed more of her gold to the beggars.

A solider strode the path leaving cowering beggars in his wake, he sneered at the new arrivals.

"Where did ye get all the gold miss." The guard spoke in a ruff tone.

The Princess turned to him, her eyes pierced his heart. The soldiers ran his eyes up and down the lovely woman's figure. His eyes groped her long lean legs up to her trim thin waist and to her corset bust. His jaw dropped slightly and his mouth started salivating.

"I earned it if that what your worried about." Her voice so angelic, the solider had to tear his gaze off her.

The soldier's eyes snapped back to her emerald ones, he was about to speak when a black animal trotted by the woman's side. A dog with dark fur and a wolf like appearance growled dangerously at him, its fangs were white and crisp in its curled lips.

"Now now were not looking for trouble." Walter approached the man warily.

The soldier's eyes shot at the towering man approaching him.

"Just don't be flashing money around in these parts, some ones bound to take it off ye, for free." The solider warned dangerously.

"We can handle ourselves." The Princess shifted slightly, her ivory sword shimmered down her back. The soldier's felt a cold shiver race down his spine as he eyed its wicked blade.

"Just sayin." The soldier's huffed as he took one last look at the woman's appealing form before trudging past them, carefully staying out of the reach of the dogs dripping fangs.

Walter came to the Princesses side placing his rough hand on her shoulder. "Its true, its dangerous here and we need to keep a low profile so no one finds out your the Princess. We might get some unexpected trouble in these parts."

The Princess eyes sparked with adventurous fire as she tossed her silk locks over her shoulder. She leaned over and ruffled her dogs soft head. Its kind eyes sparkled up at her with its long dangling tongue.

"Your such a good boy aren't you!" Her dogs tail wagged furiously at her coo's.

"We should get going to secret headquarters." Walter spoke silently under his breath.

The Princess nodded silently as the two headed down the gloomy streets.

Inside the damp underground room, Page spoke to the group of the secret rebellion.

"First we need to get my men out of Reaver's Mansion, my men are trapped down there and we need to infiltrate." Her voice cracked like a whip as she spat out her words.

"So what do you suggest we do." The Princess replied inquisitively.

A figure stepped up to them and both ladies turned to see the dashing Capitan Benn Finn standing with a gloating smile on his face holding two incredibly beautiful ball gown dresses.

"Would either one of you lovely ladies join me for Reaver's annual Crystal Masquerade Ball?" His pearl white smile spread across his face, he raised one impressive eyebrow.

The Princess tried to suppress a laugh, but she giggled fondly at her friend. His rough stubble across his strong chin and sandy tossed hair made him quite a looker. He puffed his chest and his eyes darted back and forth between Page and her.

Page crossed her arms and glared at him. "We will be escorted by you yes, but that doesn't mean I'm acquiescing your request as being your woman or anything of the sort." she replied sharply.

Benn let out a hearty laugh and glided over to the Princess and swung a free arm around her waist, pulling her dangerously close.

"Then my Dear Princess, will you be my Lady for the evening?" His aquamarine pools sparkling with naughtiness.

My sides started to hurt as I burst out laughing at his charming humor. "Oh my Captain, why do you torture me so." I played, locking my arm around his.

My touch seemed to provoke him, indicating from the playful fire in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've fallen for me Princess, not to worry!" his grasp around my waist tightened. "I shall dance with you for the night is young and you." he leaned in closer. "are beautiful."

I felt a hint of heat come to my cheeks as I stared back and we both burst out laughing. Page rolled her dark eyes as she watch the two of us holding our sides. Tears welled up in my eyes laughed so hard. It was nice to be with Benn he was a great friend and loyal solider to the rebellion. Not to mention he made me laugh even in the most darkest of times.

Benn's face flushed with laughter and he grabbed my hand in his strong rough ones. "Now now Princess I'm a gentlemen, I wont let that Reaver sweep you off your feet with me as your dance partner."

I giggled fondly. "Good to know Benn." wiping tears from my face, my cheeks that hurt from smiling so much.

Handing me my ball gown dress, Benn chucked and gave Page hers.

"Be back here by no later than 8 o clock you hear me Benn. I want no screw ups, we will attend the Crystal Ball and then attend the secret gathering of Reaver and his followers after." Page's eyes glared right through him.

Benn bowed suavely. "Yes my Lady Page." then with a flirtatious look bowed towards me "My Princess tonight, we dance." Then with a wink he turned on his heel and left the room, head high.

I giggled as I took a look at my dress, only to gasp at the full size and beauty of it.

"Beautiful..." My eyes ran over the spectacular gold trimmed pearl white gown. Its beautiful embroidery had been hand crafted with fresh water pearls and pure satin and crystals were embedded down the corset. The dress itself was like a beautiful snow white rose, with each petal laying gentle on top of the other.

"They cost a pretty penny, but if we are to blend in with the higher class we had to make the sacrifice." Page spoke running her figures lightly over her black satin one.

After the meeting the Princess left the secret rebels hide out, she looked up at the gray sky that loomed over her head. A gentle ray of sun light broke through a crack in the clouds. She smiled graciously, as it triumphantly shown down on the dirty streets. It filled her heart with hope, as she stepped out to walk the grim streets of Bowerstone Industrial.

It was the afternoon, the clouds seemed to be breaking up the threatening storm clouds that hung over the city. My dog followed closely at my heels, growling at any stranger that dare approach me.

"Its ok boy." I spoke gently down at him. He whimpered gently, gazing up at me with his soft brown eyes.

Since the Crystal Ball was at Reaver's grand ball room, many woman would be spending every dime they had to buy a expensive dress to try and attract the infamous bachelor. Reaver was a lord of a grand estate that sat on the edge of Millfields lake. His wealth and devilish handsomeness was known through the land of Albion, also was his cruelty. The thought of being near him made her shiver. Would he recognize her? Her brother the king had made Reaver one of his closest allies.

Would the members of the upper class even recognize me? I was thankful its was a masquerade ball, at least I could disguise my face. But that didn't help the nervousness from creeping into my stomach. Every time I would have to go to a royal ball I always knew things would be ok because... I always had him.. my dear Elliot.

I took a deep breath to clear my senses. Through my childhood I always had him to be there by my side. But now he was gone, but how I wished that I could see him again. A year had past since I had looked into those honey eyes on that fateful day he was torn from my life. Since I fled that night with Walter into the mountains, I had been training in combat. That one day I could face Logan the king and take the throne.

But it was Elliot's life that sent me down this path. How I wished with all my being that he would come back, but he was lost. Quickly I wiped a creeping tear from my eye, and cleared my throat.

"Oh Elliot." I whispered under my breath. "Where have you gone?"

The dark streets wound through the towering menacing buildings. I could sense the fear and evil that loomed over every shadow. My footsteps seemed to echo through the hallow city. Life was to broken here to grow, how I wished seeing the flourishing trees of Mistpeak Mountains. To breath in the fields of Millfield's flowers and clean air.

But being a hero wasn't about beauty, it was about the courage to face the hideous. That is why I have come to this place. This place of corruption and dark secrets, that crept in every one of its shadows. Peoples passed by me like ghosts, their pale faces somber hard with labor and fear.

It stirred in me how much a hero was needed. To bring order and new life to this place. My eyes caught two men their appearance was that of beggars they pleaded with a woman to let them stay at her orphanage. Curiously I listened in to their conversation.

"No we have no more room, I can't let you stay." Her voice was horse and her lips tight

"Please Ma'am we have to place to go." they looked at each other fearfully.

"Look I'm sorry, I just can't." her voice on the edge of cracking. Painfully she turned away from them, hiding her distraught expression.

The two men somberly hung their heads and walked away from the woman. As I approached her, I saw tears running down her rosy cheeks.

Her quiet sobs didn't escape my ears, her hand slowly wiped the tears from her swollen eyes.

"Hey, are you alright." I spoke gently.

"Oh Dear!" she exclaimed, running her hand to her pocket pulling out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. From her handkerchief I could sees some blood stains on it. "I've been going through a hard time." She sniffed.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" my eyes searched her for an answer.

"Ferret and his men took my fiancé." She blurted, her pain and frustration ebbing into her voice. "They want money as bail, but I don't have it!" Her voice rose to the edge of a panic. "I'm going to have to sell the Orphanage." her voice broke into a sobs.

I wanted to help this woman, I patted her shoulder lightly. "I can help you get your fiancé back."

Slowly peering up at me, her swollen red eyes searched me up and down. "You..you.. can.?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm confident that we can get him back."

"Really! That would be so wonderful! Oh my Love I miss him so much! They took him two days ago and told me to bring the ransom money within a weeks time. But I'm going to bring them something better!" She eyed my sword with satisfaction. "My name is Linda by the way."

I shook her hand. "My name is Keira."

"Its nice to meet you Kira." Her mood much brighter. "Now lets go get him!"

Keira reached over her shoulder and grabbed her pistol and loaded it.

"Ready."

Elliot's sat dreary looking at his reflection in the dark water that lapped at his feet. His reflection stared back at him. The eyes that gazed back seemed so desolate and dark, it made him shiver uneasily. His palms gripped his legs closer to his body, trying to retain heat. He listened to his heart beating, at least he was alive for now.

A gunshot rattled him and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. His face darted up to the small opening from where he had fallen. The sounds of swords clashing sent out a shrill ring through the cave.

Shouts of men cried from above. Elliot just watched the opening trying to make out what was happening above him. The men were most liking killing more innocent people, Elliot shuttered bitterly.

As the fighting above subsided. Silence filled his ears, it made him feel so alone. The world above him seemed so dead. He waited for a noise, buy nothing reached his ears. A cold uneasy feeling rushed over him.

A tall figure then emerged into view and jumped through the opening. Elliot watched in fear as the figure fell from the air diving into the dark waters in front of him. Elliot felt to shocked to move, was he saved or was death coming to him? His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the figure emerge from the dark waters.

"Elliot!" A voice so familiar pricked up his ears.

Elliot jumped to his feet and letting out a surprised shout. His eyes searched the figure approaching him. He watched the woman appear slowly from the water. Her figure emerging like a water goddess from the pool around her. Elliot's mouth dropped and his breathing fell silent. Time itself stood still as he felt his mind go numb. His mouth agape, he couldn't speak, not a word. His eyes then met hers, his heart exploding from his chest. His body wouldn't move, he stood frozen in time.

The Princess glided through the cool dark waters towards Elliot. Her smile radiating off her beautiful face was a light itself in the dim light. Elliot's eyes widened as he watched her. Her eyes scanned over his muddy handsome horrified face. His eyes were sunken, but still reflected the same honey soft eyes she always knew. His hair was matted with mud and his clothes ripped and stained. Keira felt her heart melt like liquid amber in her chest. Elliot stared at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"Elliot!" Keira could barely contain her excitement.

"I...I...I..." Elliot stammered he took a deep breath and his eyes met hers. He didn't know how to think anymore. His dreams, his thoughts now approaching him. All he had tried to forget, all he had forbidden from his mind.

His body was to shocked to move, he watched as her lithe form stepped out of the water only feet from him. He couldn't believe his eyes, his lost Princess was here in front of him. Her features were so incredibly beautiful, her eyes sparkled at him under her dark entrancing lashes.

Elliot's heart rammed hard in his chest. He could smell his sweet scent, the same he had known his whole life.

"I...I... thought you were gone..." His voice was faint as it trailed off his lips. He felt the warmth flow back into his as she drew near to him.

Elliot's eyes were trapped in hers, he felt her strong arms pull him close to her body. She held him tightly, the warmth from her body seemed to fill his heart.

"Do you know how hard I tried to forget you." He whispered painfully, he felt he was talking to her ghost, but her warmth told him otherwise.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, his arms slowly lifted and reached around her and he embraced her. Being so close to her made thoughts of them race back into his mind.

It was her, she was alive. He breathed in her familiar scent, he remembered so well. He felt his heart open to her embrace, his mind flooding with thoughts of how it was possible.

Her arms slipped off of him and she gazed into his confused face. Her pearl smile radiating from her fair face. "I never forgot you." Her eyes softened.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Elliot stared back at her with wide amber eyes.

"Common Elliot lets get you out of here." She spoke sweetly, her soft warm hand reached out to his. Elliot felt his heart jump as it grasped his cold one. He felt his heart melt as it fit perfectly in his. He wanted to cry, all the thoughts were coming back to him. He choked back tears as he felt himself smiling.

Keira smiled fondly at him and the two headed into the darkness together. With her by his side Elliot didn't feel scared to face to approaching tunnel. The smell didn't even spook him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched in amazement at her bravery and how strikingly beautiful she had become. His eyes felt down all around her, he noticed her sword swung down her back.

"Your...your a warrior." He gasped in amazement.

"After that day in the throne room, I left with Walter." Her voice echoed through the cold tunnel. "I helped the people of Mistpeak and fought the mercenaries that plagued their town." Her voice trailed off as she slowed her pace.

"But how did you get her..." Elliot's voice was silenced, from a strange noise echoing down the tunnel.

"Hobbes." She spoke sternly. "Just stay behind me."

Elliot felt fear strike through his heart. He reached out and grasped her arm, her striking aqua eyes met his. He couldn't loose her again. "Please be careful." His eyes pleading in hers.

She smiled, reaching up pulled her dangerous blade from her back. "Don't worry I've handled them before." She winked at him. Elliot watched in horror as she left his side. He wanted to run and stop her, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

The hobbes strode down the cave unsuspecting, their bloated figures made Elliot shutter with disgust. Elliot watched the Princess approach them with no fear. Their ugly faces sneered when they spotted her. Their war cries rang out as a group of them charged her.

Her blade flashed through the air with such ease and grace. Elliot's eyes widened with shock, as just with the flick of her blade it cut through the hobbes. Their blood covered the floor and their screams of pain subsided into deadly silence.

The Princess walked up to him, Elliot's knees felt weak as he grasped her hand.

"That was amazing!" He couldn't believe his eyes. "Your...your a Hero!"

"Its nothing really." a faint blush came across her soft cheeks.

Elliot felt his heart beat pick up at her blush and felt his cheeks heating.

Keira led Elliot deeper into the sewers. Elliot felt happiness fill back into his heart. It was really her, holding her hand like they had done everyday of their young lives.

It was so familiar and so perfect. She spoke to him of her life outside the castle. How vast and wild the world was outside of castle walls. Her tales of slaying white balverines and hallow men made Elliot in disbelief he was so amazed by the woman in front of him.

But she seemed so different and yet so familiar to him. He wanted to tell her really how much he had suffered not being by her side. But she was someone different from the delicate Princess he always knew. She was strong and a fierce warrior, but the feelings in his heart beat the same for her. He still loved her with all his being.

Fresh air filled Elliot's nose, the dark sewer had come to the end, where a door to the outside world dwelt. Elliot's mind raced, he wanted to tell her how he felt. How everyday he long for her, how the dreams of them tortured him every night.

"Wait." He blurted out and pulled away from her warm hand.

The Princess stopped to face him. "Were almost to Linda." Her eyes had a hint of sadness.

Elliot's mind raced with thoughts. "Oh bloody hell Linda." He growled under his breath.

He clenched his fists at his frustration. His feelings fought inside him tearing him apart.

"Linda...is a wonderful woman..." He tried to force out the words, he tried and speak. His heart aching to be let free.

"It makes me glad to see you've found happiness Elliot." The Princes voice seemed to be rehearsed as she spoke. "You deserve it."

"She is...the second most wonderful woman I've met, I stayed and worked at the Orphanage and I don't know how it got to be more than work." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. His eyes fell to the floor, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. How she was the one for his heart.

Then a woman scream erupted from behind the sewer doors. Keira's and Elliot's attentions snapped and swiftly opened it to find Linda collapsed unconscious in the middle of floor.

Elliot ran to her side. "Linda!" he exclaimed

Linda moaned and stirred. "Elliot is that you?"

"I'm here." Elliot spoke softly, helping her stand to her feet.

"Oh my head.." Her vision was blurry as she straitened herself.

"Damn that Nigel Ferret, he must have snuck up behind me when my back was turned." She tenderly felt the lump on the back of her skull.

"Oh Elliot your alive!" Her pain was soon forgot as she hugged her fiancé. Elliot uneasily put his arms around her, feeling the gaze of the Princess on his back.

"I love you." Linda spoke clinging to his back.

"I love you too." Elliot replied, his back to the Princess.

Keira felt her heart turn to jealousy. She watched the man she had loved all her life holding another woman. She fought the urge to let pain fill her heart, but it didn't even slow its poison. She watched as Linda's figures twisted themselves around his shirt bringing him closer. Elliot's words shot through her heart like flaming arrows, the same words he would only speak to her ears.

The pain of the sight before her made her regret even coming to Bowerstone. But at least Elliot was safe, he was happy now. She hung her head as she gazed down at her black laced boots. Elliot had made a new life and forgotten her. She wanted to suppress to swelling hurt, but it filled her completely. The tears swelled up in her eyes and she slowly turned away from the man she'd ever loved in her whole life. Bitter jealously filled her as she heard Linda kiss Elliot's mouth.

"Oh thank you Keira for helping me get my fiancé back!" Her voice rang out with such happiness, it made the Princess heart turn stone cold, dripping with caustic pain.

"No problem." Keira hid her pained face in her golden curls.

Linda was to overwhelming happy to even noticed the Princess pained face. As Elliot turned to the Princess he knew that face. Pain and guilt filled his heart, he wanted to reach out to her. To hold her and tell her everything's going to be ok.

The Princess's piercing eyes met his, before she turned and strode across the room.

Elliot wanted to run and grab her, but before he could speak she slammed the door behind her and was gone.


	6. The Crystal Ball

**Hey guys thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they have helped me so much with writing this story. I really love this chapter and I hope you do too! Don't forget to comment! :D**

Elliot stepped out of his hot bath, curling steam rose off his creamy skin. He gazed into the mirror at his appearance, with the mud and stench removed he looked like a brand new man. He combed his hair and cleaned his teeth. He had purpose now and nothing was going to stop him tonight.

He entered his room and pulled out an ornate chest, quickly revealing its contents. His white silk dress shirt with golden vest, with an ivory pressed sash with gold buttons perfectly aligned down its front. Along with his crisp ivory pants folded to perfection beneath it. Tonight he would find her and look his very best.

He had lost his chance earlier that day to tell her how he truly felt. The sun setting through his narrow crooked window, there wasn't much time before sundown.

He would find her and tell her that he loved her.

He clothed himself in his exquisite attire, he'd been reserving it for a very special occasion. He beheld himself in the mirror, it looked like he had just stepped out at the castle for a royal occasion. He smiled gallantly as he strode away from the Orphanage into the lively streets. It dismayed him to witness so many groups of people arrayed in splendid outfits. They all seemed to be traveling in one direction.

"Revear's Crystal Ball of course!" His mind exclaimed, If the Princess was here she must have been planning to attend the Ball. Even if that wasn't valid he would make sure he would find her, even if it took a lifetime.

His mind ran hastily, he strode to one of the open shops selling exquisite masks. A golden bandit mask caught his eye, he bought it and slipped it over his handsome face.

He couldn't risk being spotted by any of Ferrets men nor King Logan soldiers. He slipped in with the crowd steered toward Reaver's Crystal Annual Ball.

The Princess tugged nervously at her golden ivory shimmering ball gown. Thoughts of Elliot filled her with distress, but she drove it away from her mind. She had a duty, she had to be strong. Kira slowly lifted her dark lashes to the beauty standing in front of her staring back in the mirror.

She gasped and gawked at how dazzling she looked. Her hair was in a half updo, golden curls cascaded down around her. White pearls and crystal flowers adorned her elaborate updo, it took her breath away. Her make up was done flawlessly and placed to perfection. Her corset fit around her thin waist and boosted her cleavage scrupulously to lure any mans eyes.

"Page.." She gasped "You know some very gifted people."

The hairdressers and make up artists labored feverishly on her behind draped curtains.

"Their the best." She replied smugly.

"My Ladies are you almost..." Benn Fins voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon me. I nervously bit my lip.

He tried to speak but only mouthed words. I could see his clear cobalt eyes observing me up and down.

I felt temperature elevate in my cheeks. "Benn what are you staring at?" I giggled.

"My...my..Lady." He beamed, his eyes glistening as he traced my features. He could barely force out the words. "You look astounding my Lady."

I approached him slowly. "You think so?" I questioned, I wanted to feel beautiful, I longed to fill the pending hurt in my heart.

His cheeks flushed with a cherry blush as he stammered. "You...y..you look b..breathtaking!" He gaped completely fascinated.

Page stepped out from behind the curtain "Are we ready?" She was very glamorous as well. Her midnight cashmere attire contrasted so much from mine, yet just as becoming.

Benn Finn's mouth dropped open as he gazed at both of us.

"Don't stare at me like that Benn." Annoyance dripped in Page's voice snapping him quickly back to reality.

"Just sayin, I'm the luckiest man tonight." he muttered under his breath.

The evening was full of excitement and the stars sparkled over us in the deep sapphire night. Our carriage drew up to the front gates of Reaver's Grand Ball castle. The nippy air escaped through the door as our couch men opened the silver latch.

The sight was breathtaking, marble sculptures lined the path way of energetic courtyard which reflected the dancing fire from torches surrounding the expansive stone walls. Guest flooded the courtyard, laughter encircled the air and pleasant fragrances of incense appeased their noses.

The courtyard was filled with roses that crept and curled up the stone walls. I stepped out in my ivory ball gown escorted by a finely dressed Benn Finn in his royal blue military attire with golden tassels.

Gently I accepted his hand, eloquently I held up my mask to my face. Its fancy plumed white feather danced in the wind, and its alabaster smooth surface shimmered with the embedded crystals. Even if I didn't have a mask, no one would recognize me, for I had changed so much since my latter days at the castle.

With the charming commanding officer by my side, guests eyed us, their gaze laced with envy as we strode through the courtyard to the dancing hall. Every man that inspected me seemed to stare until their dates would send a sharp elbow their way.

Many women eyed me with envious glares, but I wore a confident smile. Benn wore an even more pleased smile than I did as he led me toward the Crystal Ball room.

I glanced at him by my side and smiled gratefully, he seemed to be truly enjoying the attention. His eyes sparkled back into mine, a triumphant smile spread across his face. I nodded back at him cordially.

As we stepped through the grand doors leading into the Crystal Ball room, my heart stopped at its spectacular sight. Shimmering crystals hung from the colossal chandelier in the center of the ball room.

Roses of blood maroon lined every corner and crystals dripped from every marble statue that encircled the grand dance hall. Enchanting music serenaded from an entire orchestra and the dance floor itself was crystal that resembled flawless ice.

The ball room shimmered from all the crystals and candles that dramatically lit its noble hall. The guests spun around in their elegant ball gowns. Finely dressed gentlemen led their ladies in a graceful waltz to the captivating music.

"May I have the pleasure." Benn grinned deviantly, his eyes dazzling down into mine.

"You may." I curtsied and in a moment I found myself swept up into a waltz. The room whirled around me as masked faces swirled everywhere, the scent of perfumes and fine wine tickling my nose. The excitement that filled the air had an intoxicating affect.

My heart felt exalted from the radiance along with celebration that circled Benn and I. I wanted to indulge in it to the fullest, I wanted to feel happiness, I wanted to put Elliot out of my mind for good.

"Benn I'm glad your here." I whispered softly in his ear, visibly seeing an excited shiver pass through him.

"So am I my Lady." he twirled me with is strong hands and brought my waist dangerously close to his.

Then thoughts crept into my mind, I imagined Elliot holding my waist as I swirled in the soft candle light. I imagined his golden eyes watching me lovingly as he twirled me around the crystal ball room. I could feel his warm touch as he held my hips. I let my eyelids close as I envisioned him leading me in the waltz.

The sweet air flowed around me as I was guided through it like a delicate petal on the winds. I could see his liquid amber orbs shimmering in the candle illumination.

My lids fluttered open as they passed over the masked faces. Then across the hall my eyes caught a mans stare, it captured me so, that I didn't break my glance from him until I was forced to by the turn of the waltz.

I looked back at Captain Bens azure eyes, they were magnetized to mine.

"You look so lovely, I wish this wasn't just a mission or I would take you on a midnight stroll later." he radiated with a dashing white pearled grin.

I smirked at his comment, but as we whirled around my eyes searched for that man that had caught my gaze. Once again my eyes met his, his striking appearance allured me, his gold mask hid his eyes that stared hauntingly back.

I breathed in sharply it was like I knew him. He looked so familiar, so much like...

Kira tore away her gaze, thoughts scrambling wildly through her head.

Elliot's gone, he is gone, he's not even thinking about you, he has a fiancee who he loves. Then images flooded her and she wanted to enshroud her anguish.

"Benn." She uttered softly.

His ears pricked up to her voice as he eyed her curiously.

She bit her lip despairingly. "Kiss me...?"

Benn's knees about buckled under him at her words and a flush of crimson flushed over his entire face. His voice lowered to a hoarse whisper. "Is this a dream? Or part of the plan?" His voice dripping with disbelief.

Her eyes pleaded in his, she wanted to forget Elliot. Her voice grew with anticipation.

"Yes, I want you to...very much Benn..." Her lips part slightly as she drew closer to his handsome face. Gracefully with her finger tips she brushed his stubbed cheek.

She could feel his careful breaths as she drew closer. His heart pounded against her chest and his eyes fell to her velvet scarlet lips.

He could feel himself weakening at her advances. "Princess..." he whispered as he gazed down on her ruby inviting lips. He fought for control as the royal beauty infront of him longed for his touch.

As the two swirled around the sparkling room, it felt as if the room itself spun around them. Benn pulled her waist closer to him, he could smell her seducing perfume.

"If I may be so bold to ask, why this request my Lady." he could barely think strait.

"Please no questions Benn ju.." Her voice was cut off as a figure captured her hands from Benn's.

A handsome voice chimed in her ear. "If I may my Lady, have this dance?"

Kira could barely speak in unbelief, as the stranger with the golden mask swooped her away from the stunned Benn. As soon as her eyes met his darkened ones concealed behind the golden mask she felt as if in a trance.

He elegantly swirled her through the dance hall. Kira couldn't take her eyes off her new dance partner as he gently led her to the King and Queens waltz. The melodic music carried them through the glittering hall like two swans on a glistening pond.

He led her with such grace and fluidity that it made her feel as though she were dancing on water itself. She didn't notice as the dancing crowd circled the two as they spun elegantly on the glass floor.

She searched his face for why she knew him. There was something so familiar about him.

Something about the way he spoke, or his presence.

His slicked backed hair lay perfectly under his embroidered gold mask, his shaded eyes hid in its shadow. Her mind was caught in her strangers control, it felt so serene to glide around the ball room with him leading her with such gentle command.

Her heart felt so entrapped in this stranger's arms, her eyes wouldn't break free from his dark concealed ones.

The wealthy noble masked faces stared at the beautiful couple as they glided across the luxuriant diamond floor.

The Princess could feel the mysterious man's heart beat under his golden vest, it felt so inviting. She leaned into his chest gazing up into his void mask. He danced just like her Elliot would.

The pain of him filled her heart, this time with bitterness. He had forgotten her, he had met another woman and was engaged.

She could feel the heat of the dance accelerate as the pair danced in silent passion.

She let the stranger swirl her in the candle light, yet the real fire burned deep in her chest as she remembered how Linda held Elliot in her arms. How he kissed her lips.

She fought back the tears as her silent partner passionately lead her to the dramatic dance. But her emotions kept her dancing with force as she matched his ever step.

He danced with just as much fury that burned in her, yet with such grace. The spectators eyed the two with awe as they observed the duet that danced with such elegant sensation.

The two swirled mercilessly in a tempest of passion. She could feel her body burn with jealously as she imagined what Elliot was doing right at that moment.

He was with Linda, another woman other than she, forever.

As the song came to an end she felt the man dip her dramatically. Her golden curls about to brush the floor. Her tilted head displayed her naked neck, she let out a gasp as she felt his warm breath roll down her neck.

She sensed his velvet lips grace the crook of her neck as he placed a delicate kiss upon it. She felt a wave of shock and pleasure run through her as the stranger lifted her up. Her head hazed with shock and the spinning room made her legs weaken.

"You are radiant." the charming voice spoke, dripping with velvet.

Kira felt her legs almost give out beneath her as she felt her body melt under his words.

His hands around held her waist, supported her with ease. She longed to see his face, this entrancing stranger whom she'd never met.

"Who are you?" she whispered softly. Her heart hammering beneath her crystal corset, almost bursting through her chest.

The masked mans dark eyes penetrated through her, she felt as though she was lost in his deep depths. Her aqua eyes twinkled up through her pearl mask, searching him for an answer.

A foxy smirk curved on the stunning mans face making her heart flutter with wings. She didn't even notice that the next song had begun to serenade. Figures swirled around the statuette couple, their gaze lost in each others eyes.

"May I have the pleasure mademoiselle, of another dance."

She nodded silently entrapped in his warm eloquent voice. She placed her white silk gloved hand in his and the other on his strong shoulder. He grasped her quite firmly by her waist, pulling her far closer to him than was proper.

She felt his muscular arm as it slid around her laced corset. The magical silence between them made her feel as though she was floating in a fantasy. She stepped with him so precisely, they danced as lovers do, moving as one.

The music flowed through them as they danced weightlessly through the ballet. As the duo rounded the hall all eyes watched them. Their white and gold outfits matched perfectly as if they were paired from the beginning, and yet they were absolute strangers.

"Please what is your name?" Kira's lips quivered below her delicate breaths. The mysterious man just gazed down sweeping her softly in the harmonic motion of the air.

My mind wandered off into thought as my gaze was lost in his. I knew I had met this man long ago in my past. He seemed to grasp my heart that made it feel as if I knew him all my life. I felt my heart fill with warmth and comfort in his strong arms.

"What does your heart tell you..." His voice a warm soft whisper, he brought his face only inches from mine.

Then I saw his eyes hidden behind his golden mask. They reflected like amber flames in the soft light.

"Ell..Elliot.." She spoke her breath stolen away, she felt her mind freeze. She couldn't breath, she knew it was him. She felt her vision blurring as her legs forgot to move.

His grasp around her waist tightened, holding her firmly in his arms. She felt her vision darken and her eyelids flutter as she felt the world shift as she fell into him. Her consciousness slipping away into oblivion.

**OoOooo Elliot ;)**

**Reviews are like chocolate dipped cookies in chocolate milk. If you review a cookie will appear before you.**


	7. Dark Lover

(Warning Mature Content)

Keira's eyes fluttered open to the dark room that surrounded her. The room felt unfamiliar and strange, she shifted uneasily against the cool sheets under her. Her mind raced back to what had happened, a jolt of fear twisted in her stomach as the memories shot back.

A figure shifted from the shadows into the soft candle light. His soft hair veiled his shy honey brown eyes gazing back at her, with a twinge of guilt glinting off them.

Anger accelerated through Keira, she sat up vigorously glaring at him. Hastily she stood up from the bed, brushing out her elegant ball gown.

"You feeling ok?" Elliot shyly spoke from under his hidden face.

"How long have I been asleep!" Keira demanded, trying not to make direct eye contact, she didn't want to look at him. He betrayed her and wasn't ever to be trusted. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure of a decent conversation.

"Not long." He spoke gently to her beneath his bangs.

"Good I have matters to attend too." Keira headed for the door, brushing past his statuette figure. A gentle hand grasped her arm, which shot an arrow through her heart.

"...please..." A sorrowful word past over his trembling lips, his fingers wound around her arm. His warmth seemed to pass through her as she felt her heart jerk with pain.

"Elliot! I must go!" She snapped back at his concealed face.

"Back to him?" his voice had a hint of jealously with tortured emotion.

Her mind rushed for an response, Benn was only a friend, but the pain stuck in her heart yearned for vengeance.

"Yes, he is waiting for me. He will be wondering where I am. So mostly likely is Linda, you should be going to her Elliot." Her voice dripped with causticness, she eyed him up and down dangerously.

His grip tightened around her arm slightly as he lifted his eyes to hers. They were filled with conflicting feelings battling for control.

"Is that so?" His voice was changed, it seemed to seep with bitterness.

"Yes Elliot, does Linda even know your here?" she spat back at his condemning eyes.

Elliot stared silently back, his eyes began to simmer with anger. A muscle in his jaw flickered at the her taunt. She could visibly see his breathing under his chest swell.

"You've obviously have no other reason.." she was cut off.

"Be quiet!" He growled, forcefully he drew her body closer to him, only inches away from his face.

Keira felt her legs become weak, the last time she was close to him like this was only in her dreams. But she fought the urge to stare into his agitated ember eyes.

"You forgot about us then?" His voice burned under his commanding tone, his eyes scorched down into hers.

"Elliot you forget me! You are now engaged to Linda!" Keira fought back the threatening tears. Her heart was already starting to break within her chest, as the images of them intruded into her thoughts.

She tried to push him away, but his firm arms wound themselves around her tighter.

Elliot eyes softened slightly as they gazed into hers, but the Princess's fiery eyes

braised right through him.

The tears then started to boil in her eyes as his embrace branded her of memories of them.

"You forgot me!" She felt the hatred bubble up from her suffering heart.

She forcefully pushed him away, confronting him strait on, his face ignited with anger back into hers.

"You didn't even consider I would come back." She bit her lip trying not to show the tears that were to prepared to burst forth.

"You have betrayed me!" she spat, his eyes narrowing slightly at her. She saw his jaw tighten as he growled under his breath "I thought you were gone!"

Her ferocious scarlet eyes infiltrated with tears. "If I hadn't came and saved you, you would be with Linda!" She hissed through her teeth at him.

Elliot's breath burned as he clenched his fists tighter his knuckles till they shown white. He breathed in sharply "I wished you chose me to die that day now!"

"Your dead to me now anyway!" She spat only to have guilt fill her heart. She watched as anguish filled Elliot's eyes and she could see his frustration flicking across his mouth.

"Elliot." She was cut off by his harsh words.

"I shouldn't of come!" His voice lashed out towards her and she felt the heat from the blood boiling under his skin.

"I never forgot about you!" his amber eyes blazed with molten lava, "My heart is dead to me, but then you came back!" he dropped his gaze to the floor, glaring down at it.

Her heart broiled with agony, she could see he was changed. He loved Linda and she wasn't in his life anymore. Her heart ached painfully crying out to feel his warm arms lock hold around her once more.

"You are engaged to Linda and you have no need for me." she felt hot tears starting to consume her eyes. She didn't want to show him how much it hurt, as she held back her tears from spilling over.

Elliot strode up to her and grasped both her arms hard and stared intensely down into her eyes.

"You have no idea how painful..." his angered eyes quickly turned to pain. "my life has been...without you." The words seared across her heart, imprinting themselves against the shards of her heart.

"No Elliot! You chose Linda!" her mind wouldn't accept his words, she would refuse to ever let him closer.

His voice melted her heart as it past through her ears. "No my Love, I choose you."

She felt her anger slipping away, her sanity tried to cling to the rage and betrayal slipping from her. Desperately she choke out almost a silent scream. "Your wrong Elliot! Your...

His lips crashed against hers forcefully, making every thought she had slip from her mind. Only pure bliss filled her, the pain was forgotten as his lips sought hers passionately. She felt her mind go blank as her lips pushed longingly against his.

He then drew his lips from her and gazed into her eyes, her mind spinning out of control.

Elliot's eyes focused into hers and she could feel him closing in on her. She could feel the heat between them as he enclosed the gap between their bodies.

She wanted to speak but her lips only trembled as she felt the heat as he stepped closer to her.

She wanted to run but her legs felt like dead weights under her it was useless to escape his molten gaze. His breath was hot under his silk lips, as it cascaded down her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Elliot." Her mouth whispered breathlessly.

His hands gripped her hips, making a gasp escape her lips.

"I never forgot you!" His eyes smoldering in hers.

She felt his breath close to her mouth as he spoke tickling her lips sending heat scorching through her.

Her tongue rolled over her lips nervously trying to focus on his molten gaze, his hands slid to her back making her shiver.

He whispered against the crook of her neck dangerously. "I cant forget about you."

She felt his grasp bring her firm against his thighs scorching against her. She let out a whimper as he pushed himself firmly against her hips.

Her lips parted slightly as he tilted her chin slowly. His eyes shown torture and fiery desire as they peered deep into hers.

"You don't no the pain you've caused me." his grip tightening around her waist.

His breath felt hot across her lips as she mouthed to speak. His arms enclosed her and her chest pressed firmly against him. The heat rose from inside her, as she eyed his full lips so close to hers.

His lips hovered for a moment before engorging hers in fiery bliss. His tongue rolled over her lips as he pressed her firmly against the wall.

She moaned under his silk lips and they traveled down her neck.

Her legs came around him as her body moved under his influence, as he traveled up to her mouth and locked her lips with his hot fevered ones.

He ran his hands up and down her back making her lean into him intensifying their kiss. Elliot's body burned like fire under his skin for her.

He pushed his hips harder against her body, making her smolder with desire under him.

His hands coursed down her waist to her thighs as she bit back a moan.

He lifted her roughly against the wall, his lips pursued down her neck as he bit and kissed it ravenously. She sensed the fever inside her scorch as she release out a moan, her body begging for more.

Elliot couldn't hold back as his lips traveled up her neck as he nibbled her delicate ear lobed.

Her thighs tightened around his hips making the heat in his body rise.

Her hands roamed to his ruffled hair as she gripped it in handfuls, pulling his lips rough against her skin.

His mouth wandered to her lips and his teeth bit down on her bottom lip, then inviting her into another amorousness kiss.

She felt her body being under his command as he charmed her closer. She felt her body being lifted up by his muscular arms as he carried her across the room, his lips never departing from hers.

Her body melted beneath him, as he laid her down on the silk sheets. The heat radiated from their bodies as their passion inflamed between them.

She trembled as his hand traveled up her leg, she gasped as it slid up her thigh, his fingers curled around her stockings as he gentle pulled it down her leg.

She breathed heavily as his hand travel to her other leg letting his figure tips graze down her thighs. His tongue traveled around her full lips.

Elliot could feel his heart healing, every time he kissed her it was like patching the tear in his heart. He wanted to fall into her kiss and never have it end.

Softly he traced up her firm corset, his desire for her flared in his body with a blazing fervency.

Feeling her body writhing under the weight of his hips, made him yearn for more, the heat that erupted from her made Elliot's mouth water. Licking his lips hungrily, he leaned forward kissing down the trail of her neck, till hitting the sweet spot at the base of her ivory neck.

He buried his nose deep into her neck and creating a fluttering shiver down her tender skin. She moaned, pressuring her hips harder against his.

She moved her hips in circular movements, making Elliot growl under his breath.

Sliding his hands down her body, the temperature radiating off her body simmered with vivid lust. Clenching his teeth he forcefully thrusted his hips against her, he could feel the heat surrounding them.

Keira moaned as she started to kiss his lips feverishly. Hungrily she bit and licked his lips sucking the honey taste. She wanted him so badly, his aroma enveloped her senses. Elliot let his tongue explore her lips and mouth, he moaned with delight as she did the same.

Her taste was amazing, her smell filled him with intoxicating heaven. Elliot's hands ran up to her face, cupping it gently as he kissed her silk lips.

She moaned pleasurably between breaths as their lips slid over each others in perfect harmony. Elliot pulled back, his glowing amber eyes burned under his dark lashes, his heavy breath tickled her neck.

"I love you..." The words were branded on his heart and he let them finally escape his lips, made him free at last.

Her pulse raced through her, casting a shiver down her back. "I..love..you so much." He moaned as he pulled her into a strong embrace, his arms instantly were enwrapped around her pulling her close to his heart.

"I have always loved Elliot, only you." Keira cooed and she felt him tighten his arms around her.

"I love you more than you could ever know." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled it sweetly. She bit her lower lip as she held back a gasp as his sweet breath tickled down her neck.

His soft lips traveled down to her neck as he nibbled it tenderly on her naked skin, making the heat between her legs grow. She reached up to his head, tangling her fingers in his bronze locks. Elliot kissed her slowly till she pulled him deeper into their kiss.

Keira couldn't take it, she wanted him so badly. She pulled him into her kiss, forcing her body against him. Elliot moaned longingly, he was starving for her. His hands gripped her thighs as he hoisted her up with his arms.

A gasp escaped her lips, but was silenced as his lips sealed them. She could feel his desire for her burning between his thighs.

Her legs encircled his hips forcing his burning pelvis against the middle of her thighs. They both moaned together, Elliot felt himself throbbing between her legs. He forced himself harder against her, a moan escaped her lips as the pressure sent jolts of pleasure through her body.

Slipping his arm around the small of her back he lifted her against him, her hips obeyed as the pressure made both of them moan with the pleasure. He brought one of her arms up with his hand and the other held her face firmly, his lips devoured hers.

It was a heaven he never thought he would ever experience again. But here she was from his dreams.

His tongue rolled over her parted lips, her body burning for him. He brought his hands up to his shirt and started to unbutton it, revealing his chest. Her fingers reached up and ran down his silk skin as they reached the base of his pants.

He purred deep in his chest as he felt her fingers twirling around his belt aching for entrance. His hands traced down her naked neck to the base of her chest, his fingers grazed the tops of her ivory busting breasts. She bit her lip hungrily, pleading for more with her eyes.

Elliot smiled seductively as he let a figure trail down the crevice of her bosoms, his eyes playfully flickering back at hers.

"Your so perfect, my Love..." He whispered sweetly, hovering his lips over hers before they pressed longingly against hers. His hands instantly went to work untieing the lace that covered her chest.

Her hands trailed up and down his bare back, trying to bring his skin against hers. Elliot's lips traveled down her naked chest as with each flick of his fingers he untied her corset.

He pulled the corset letting it slip off her naked body as she exposed her chest.

Elliot burned with pleasure, as his eyes feasted on his Lover before him.

Instinctively his warm arms wrapped around her, bringing her bare chest against his.

Her nipples brushed lightly against his bare chest sending chills down his back. Keira's could feel her thighs burning with moisture as her nipples brushed against his hot chest.

Elliot's finger tips traced up her soft stomach till he smoothed the curve of her breasts. She let out a moan, her back arched into his touch. Elliot's hips instantly responded by applying pressure to her open thighs.

Her eyes fluttered as the slight orgasm swept through her body. Elliot kissed down her exposed chest, kissing softly around her hardened nipples. Her breath came out in gasps as she inclined into his body harder. His fingers trailed up to her hard nipples and he squeezed them gently. A shock of pleasure shot through her, as she moaned loudly at his tantalizing touch.

Her pleasure echoed through him as his erection pulsed against her thighs. Hastily his hands pulled off the remainder of her dress. His hands quickly reached back to her aroused nipples and he took them to his lips teasing it mercilessly. She squirmed under him, she pulled his head into her breast begging for more of him.

She moaned loudly and her body swelling with desire, Elliot could feel her strong arousal as the heat from between her legs burned him.

He could feel the control over his body slipping, his mind slipping off into desire.

He burned to claim her as his.

He could feel his animal instincts overcoming him, he wanted to thrust himself deep into her. Her body yearned him to take her. Her head tossed back and forth with pleasure and anticipation for him to make her his.

Elliot's body burned for her, like an unquenchable wild fire. He could feel her all around him as the two kissed passionately and tossed together on the bed. Rubbing their bodies against each other seeking to feel each others desire.

Elliot rubbed his hot hips against hers, he grabbed hers and ground himself against her. Only a thin layer of clothing was all that separated Elliot from his Love. Their hands together slipped off his pants and the full heat of his pelvis burned against her exposed thighs.

Elliot could feel his self control slipping from him, he couldn't resist any longer.

Then a knock at the closed door froze both of them like statues. Elliot turned his head and peered at the door. Keira felt the horror as a familiar voice sounded from behind the door.

"Oh dear God not Benn..." Her mind echoed with panic, she quickly grabbed the sheets around her and covered her exposed skin.

"EEP!" She squeaked as she buried her head in Elliot's warm chest.

Elliot turned and eyed her suspiciously. "Expecting anyone?"

"You put me here! You tell me!" She spoke hiding her face.

Elliot's eyes flickered with laughter as he smiled deviously down on her.

"Maybe I should tell him you occupied by another?" A dangerous grin spread over his handsome face.

"NO NO no need for that!" She spoke almost on the edge of panic.

She peered shyly up at him. "You see..." She bit her lip nervously. "Benn is a friend of mine, he's nothing more than that."

"The man that accompanied you?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to one side.

She nodded guiltily.

Than it hit her.

"THE MISSION!" She nearly jumped out of the bed, startling Elliot half to death.

Like lightning she grabbed her corset and clasped it and tied it as quickly as humanly possible and slipped her dress over it forcefully. Frantically she arranged her self in a whirlwind of speed.

Elliot watched in fear and utter confusion. "What's going on?"

"Look Elliot I'm currently...well.. on a mission and I need to...umm." She was completely lost for words as her mind raced with thousands of answers.

She took a deep breath and gazed into his completely adorable incredibly confused face.

"I need to go now its urgent." She shivered at his amazing body, missing the warmth that illuminated from it.

Elliot tried to wrap his mind around her rash actions. "Then meet me, tomorrow in front of the Orphanage." His words filled with hope and a twinge of confusion.

She felt her heart melt in her chest, as she approached him. His cute concerned face peering up into hers.

"I'll be there." She smiled and her lips once again locked against his. Their lips never wanted to part, but she reluctantly pulled from his.

As she strode to the door, she glanced behind her at his handsome face. She opened the door to find no one standing in front of it.

The music and laughter serenaded back into her ears the ball was still in session, she needed to find Benn or Page. The cool air sent goose bumps down her bare arms, she instantly regretted ever leaving Elliot's side. But the kingdom was counting on her.

Sadly she shut the door behind her yearning to be back in his arms once more.

Whoo hoo Elliot don't forget to review!


	8. Forest Vow

"Oh Balls." scoffed the little boy staring at his cooked carrots.

"Jimmy, now where did you hear that word?" Elliot scolded, with disappointed look on his face.

Jimmy's eyes fell to his little chest in embarrassment. "I hate vegtickles."

Elliot tipped his head sideways. "Vegetables." His words emphasizing the end.

The boy pursed his upper lip in disgust and took a whiff of the steam rising from the strangled pathetic plant.

Elliot sighed wearily and turned his attention to more of the orphans eating their dinners.

Naughty orphans not eating their vegetables were the least of his troubles. The Princess had never came the day after the Ball. It had been three days and his heart was sunken deep in his chest with sorrow.

Linda had noticed his weary some look but dismissed it as trauma from his capture. Her focuses were elsewhere like what food will be served at the wedding and what kind of wine.

Elliot knew that he had to tell Linda the truth. The truth about where his heart lay and with whom. But after his Princess never showed he didn't know what to do. The right thing to do was to tell Linda, but how?

Elliot sighed wearily. "Where have you gone?" he muttered under his breath.

"Darling did you say something?" Linda had just entered the door frame after shopping in town.

Elliot knew it had to be done, Linda deserved to know the truth. He took a death breath and turned to her bright cheery face. But another stood by her side.

Elliot's face turn pale.

"Oh Dear look who I bumped into at the market! She said she was heading this way and so

I insisted she join us for lunch!" Linda beamed, her hand motioning towards the woman next to her.

Keira shifted uneasily, an apologetic look swept across her face, as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Please Madam Linda, I don't want to intrude." Keira eyes shifted uncomfortably between Linda and Elliot.

"NO NO you saved my Fiancé and the least I can repay you is inviting you for a late brunch!" Linda demanded.

Elliot was frozen in shock.

"Elliot darling...heh...say something." Linda's voice dropped to a low threat.

His honey eyes were lost in Keira's.

Elliot approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. He could almost hear his heart thundering in his white blouse as he reached out for her soft hand. Gently he brought it to his lips and planted a kiss upon it. His eyes smoldered under his silk hazel locks.

He heard her take in a quick breath, making his heart flutter for a moment. He remembered her touch so well and couldn't make that moment escape his thoughts.

"Thank you again..." Elliot squeezed her hand gently. "For saving my life my Lady."

"NOW WAS THAT SO HARD!" Linda laughed deep down in her chest, snapping Elliot from his thoughts.

"My Fiancé and I are so glad that you came when you did." Linda almost protectively glided to Elliot's side, her hands grabbing his.

A glint of something dangerous sparked in Keira eyes. "It was my pleasure. I know what true love is and how it captures its victims."

Linda snorted. "You make it sound as if you in love!"

Elliot's blood turned to ice.

"Well are you?" Linda eyes brightened with curiosity.

Keira was completely off guard by her question.

"Um...well..." Her eyes darted to Elliot's and to the floor.

"YOU ARE IN LOVE!" Linda exclaimed. "YOU MUST TELL ME MORE!"

Elliot froze in horror.

"NO wait tell me over our lunch! I'll go to the kitchen and whip up something for us."

Linda almost skipped to the kitchen. "Elliot darling please show her to the dinning table!"

Elliot peered up at her through his silken ruffles as she followed his lead through the orphanage. His honey eyes peered back at her, searching for an answer.

"Why didn't you come?" Elliot whispered sadly as he entered the empty private dinning room.

Keira's eyes hung to the floor as Elliot seated her in the velvet chair.

"Their was complications with the...mission. Reaver knew we were coming." Keira spoke with a deathly whisper. "He held us captured, until we were able break free."

Elliot grasped her hands in his. "Are you hurt?" His honey eyes melting under his dark lashes. "I missed you so much."

Keira smiled at how she remembered how cute his concerned face was. How he would give her that look back at the castle after a hard day training in combat.

"I'm fine." Her eyes fell to their hands, their fingers intertwining together. "You haven't told Linda yet." her face showing disappointment.

"I am going to, but please lets not tell her now." Elliot pleaded. "I need to make sure, she'll be alright, when I leave. She's a kind woman and deserves that much."

Elliot leaned in close to her, he could feel the desire to kiss her overwhelming him.

A knock on the door made them tear their hands apart. Elliot abruptly stood tall striating out his shirt.

The door creaked open to reveal a familiar blonde.

"There you are! I didn't know where you had run off too.. Oh good day Sir." Benn tiled his head towards Elliot as he past through the room towards the Princess. "I noticed you heading toward the Orphanage."

Elliot instantly felt a growl whelming in his throat as the man approached his Princess.

"Benn, I need you to do something." Keira insisted.

"I am at your disposal." Benn nodded promptly.

"I don't know how to put this any other way, but you need to pretend to be my lover."

Keira stated biting her lip nervously.

"WHAT!" Both men shouted at once.

As Linda opened the dinning room door she hummed a lovely tune as she carried her tray.

"So Keira tell me about that man that you are in love with." Linda was concentrating on the tea not to spill it.

"Well in fact he decided to join me today." Keira smiled at Benn, who sat next to her, holding her hand in his.

Linda lifted her eyes to meet Benn's gloating smile and Elliot's annoyed glare seeping through his calm facade.

"Oh Dear this is wonderful!" Linda exclaimed setting the tea carefully on the pressed linens.

"Elliot and I are always so happy to have our own guests over." Linda chimed as she sat next to Elliot who was self absorbed.

"Aren't we dear?" Linda smiled charmingly.

"Of course." Elliot forced a smile under his darkened eyes.

"Well you see I just couldn't have my little bird fly off without me." Benn flashed a devilishly grin at Keira.

Elliot's eyes shifted dangerously at Benn, silently warning him to keep his distance.

"Well Elliot and I are getting married in two months!" Linda bragged, as she pecked a kiss on Elliot's cheek.

Keira visibly tensed, Benn squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oh is that so." Benn smiled.

Elliot felt the jealousy burn in his heart. It tortured him to pretend like this. It wasn't right, his love was for the Princess. But he didn't want to harm Linda, but eventually it had to happen. He watched as Benn's fingers twined in the Princesses.

As the lunch conversation proceeded, Elliot would nod and agree to this and that. All the while glaring Benn down across the table.

As the meal came to an end so did Elliot's patience.

"I need some fresh air." Elliot wiped his hands on his napkin.

"Oh perfect idea Darling, let us all go through a stroll through Millfields forest to the lake." Linda chimed.

"Its dangerous Linda, you know bandits hide out there." Elliot opposed.

"No need to fret! We have a protector in our midst." Linda smiled triumphantly.

As the two couples walked down the sunny path towards the Millfields, Elliot watched the Princess walk in the sunlight. It glowed off her making her look angelic, he could almost see wings on her. He had to blink twice to focus if he was seeing things.

Her swords down her back glittered in the brilliant light as it cast reflections down on the soft ground. Her hair swayed carelessly in the wind around her, how he longed to reach out and touch it.

"Elliot you've been quite." Linda nudged him in the side with her elbow.

Keira bright eyes met his in an instant before she looked away shyly.

"I just remember how beautiful Millfields was, in my childhood." He smiled as he glanced at the beautiful towering trees around him. The shimmering lake was in sight now, fresh wind caught in his nose.

"Elliot you never told me you've been to Millfields before." Linda exclaimed with an embarrassed tone.

"It was a long time ago, buts its beauty doesn't escape me." Elliot's eyes glanced at Keira's eyes which smiled back at him.

A sound snapped from nearby making the party freeze dead in their tracks.

"Robbers!" Linda squealed.

Keira unsheathed her wicked blade. "I'll check it out, Benn stay with them."

Benn stood protectively by their side. "Be careful oh dearest one." he called at her as she entered the brush.

Elliot watched as she disappeared in the brush. His heart cried as she departed from him. He couldn't let her get hurt, not when he was here to stand by her side. To let her out of his sight now was not going to happen.

With a sprint Elliot shot after Keira into the deep woods. Linda's protesting scream echoed in his ears as they quickly faded behind him.

Keira's eyes searched the beautiful forest, no bandits where close. She knew their presence when she could smell the slight smell of smoke from their cigars. Besides they would be fools to oppose her, her sword held no mercy.

Her ears perked as she caught the noise again. She watched as a red fox burst from the bush and fled deep into the forest.

She smirked.

The forest's deep emerald green was so enchanting beautiful around her. Sunlight glowed down from the tops of the trees creating soft spotlights through the forest. She stepped under one letting the sunlight warm her skin.

She took a deep breath. This day didn't even come close to what she hoped she would accomplish. She wished that Linda hadn't of spotted her, then she wouldn't have had to endure an afternoon of fake smiles and laughs.

She heard footsteps quickly approaching. She whirled around her blade firmly in her grasp.

Elliot raced into the clearing.

"Elliot!" Keira exclaimed, dropping her sword to the ground.

Elliot wasted no time as he approached her quickly. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin as he quickly closed the gap between them.

His hands grasped her face firmly and his eyes burned into hers, before his lips clashed against hers. She was taken aback, but her lips responded instinctively to his forcefully ones, her hands instantly trailed to his head pulling him against her lips.

His tongue yearned for entrance as he slid it against her bottom lip. Their kiss deepened as they fought for dominance over each other's desire. Elliot grabbed her shoulders as he pressed her against a tree. He kissed her harder and harder yearning for more of her.

How well he remembered this place, how they would go into the forest in their childhood.

Being together with her made him whole again. He wanted nothing more than to be with her and her only. His lips moved over hers hungrily, his frustration overwhelming him.

All the times he longed to have her by his side and he knew that she was gone. It killed him to know she was lost, but now he had her alone at last.

"I'll never leave your side again..." He growled as he kissed her. He bit her lip, making a whimper pass over her lips. His tongue silenced her as he plunged into another ferocious kiss.

Keira could feel her world spinning as her mind was sent into chaos and heavenly bliss.

This was her Elliot, that thought made her heart melt as her lips formed into his. Her heart was finally at peace in his arms. She felt the world around her dim, only her focus on them. His kiss was so powerful and yet so gentle, his lips like velvet over hers.

His sweet scent filled her senses as she was overwhelmed with him. This was her Elliot and only hers. Her arms protectively wrapped themselves around him and she felt his warm back under her palms.

Her heart thrumming relentlessly in her chest at his mercy. She couldn't escape her heart, she couldn't run from this love that overcame her. He had her heart, he always has. No matter where she had traveled he always followed her, deep in her memories.

Every night she imagined him and how the would be by each other.

But now to have him at last with her made her heart sing with harmonious music. Her life yearned to be forever tied to him. Never leaving his side ever, how she wished they could stay like this. Just like this for all of time.

Elliot's lips slowed as they caressed hers, his heart beat strong in his chest for her.

He pulled away gently and gazed into her eyes. "I can't live without you. It's tearing me apart to know that I can't have you." His amber orbs melted down at hers. "I want to spend every morning waking up with you. I can't live without you, I refuse to continue on this earth if you're not by my side."

Elliot's eyes burned with sincerity and truth. "Please don't make me go on without you.

Let me be by your side not matter what. I don't have much to offer you, but just all of me."

Keira reached up and stroked his warm face, and smiled with beaming happiness.

"I've always wanted you Elliot, I don't want to go on without you. You are my life and my heart." She gently touched her chest above her heart, which beat uncontrollably under her touch.

"Then my Love be mine and only mine and marry me." Elliot's hand cupped her cheek softly in his palm. He gazed down at her, his eyes filled with love and tenderness.

Her hand ran up his hand, her eyes sparkled up into his.

"I would love that." She couldn't help but smile the biggest smile she ever had.

Her face instantly filled with a blush.

Elliot smile beamed and he clasped her in his arms. Pure happiness filled him from top to bottom, never before has his heart felt so light and full of joy. He picked her up and twirled her around as they both laughed together in each other arms.

Elliot's heart was whole again, he would never leave her side again no matter the cost.

The world finally seemed to come to peace. The forest was their sanctuary and their love was their treasure that neither would ever forfeit.

"Then meet me tonight outside the orphanage and we will be together." Elliot held her close to him.

"I'll be there." she smiled sweetly before reuniting her lips once again with his in dreamy bliss.

hehe Don't forget to REVIEW ^_^


	9. Dealing with Devils

(Authors Note: Thank you too all you wonderful fans of this story, you all have inspired me to write. Your reviews are so wonderful and really keep this story alive. Thank you to all of you!)

-Katie

The pitch night air clung to the corners of the cold orphanage walls. The silence that hung in the air was odd and misplaced in such a place as this. The air so wound tight it was almost hard to breath.

But every breath Elliot took brought him closer to the inevitable. He waited in the quiet of his room, feeling his heart pound.

He wanted to tell Linda in private not to cause an uproar. He wanted to lay it down easy, but then firmly so that she wouldn't suffer any doubt.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands he pondered over and over what was going to be said. He thought of everyway she could react to this. He took a deep breath and held it deep in his chest. The anxiety was killing him, he wanted to just explode. He let the breath out of his chest slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

He could feel the sweat beading on his brow and his palms getting sticky and clammy. The minutes passed by painfully as he waited for the moment when Linda would be alone in her room. He wanted to tell her truthfully that she was a wonderful woman its just that he had a childhood Princess that he was going to be with instead.

"It just makes no sense." He mumbled under his breath in defeat.

He had never mentioned anything to Linda about his life at the castle nor the Princess. His head was already starting to thrum and his stomach felt twisted. But when he thought about the Princess he knew this was the right thing to do.

Elliot stood to his feet and faced the door. The blood rushed to his head making him feel lightheaded.

He clenched his fists. "Get a grip!" he whispered harshly to himself.

Then the rest was so much like a dream it seemed to pass by like a clouded image as he walked through the halls till he found himself face to face with Linda in her room.

"Oh Elliot." She seemed stunned and pleasantly surprised all at once.

Elliot hung his head but once he peered at her face, his gaze fell to his black boots.

Linda furrowed her brow. "What is it? You sure have been acting strange today."

Elliot could feel his heart accelerating like a stampede.

"Linda...I..just." He stammered.

Linda approached him, as she reached for his face he flinched away.

"Elliot please." She spoke in a rough tone. She then reached out and clung to his shirt bringing him close to her face.

She leaned into her grasp and she tipped her head to kiss Elliot.

"No Linda." He spoke firmly, as he gently grasped her hand.

Linda stared up at him with a disbelief

"Linda, theres a lot I haven't told you about my past." Elliot let the words flow. "In my childhood I was brought to the Castle of Albion. I was raised there, I have no remembrance of parents. I was born into nobility and grew up close to the royal family."

Elliot paused and cleared his throat.

"But there was a young Princess that lived there. We...we were young love for many years, we grew up by each others side. She has always been in my heart."

Linda's faced grew in concern as Elliot could feel the heat in his cheeks rising.

"I have never stopped loving her, Linda..." Elliot felt his throat tighten. "Linda I'm sorry."

Linda let her hand drop as her eyes seemed to glaze over. "What are you saying?" her voice disconnected from emotion.

Elliot turned to Linda and grasped her shoulders gently. "Linda you are an amazing woman.

I love you, but I can't fight this anymore. When you found me that night and let me into the Orphanage, I had been running for my life from the King."

"The King..." Linda's words echoed Elliot's as if in a trance.

"Linda its because I was with the Princess that day and we had tried to stop the King from executing the rioters. But everything went wrong.." Elliot hung his head. "The

Princess had to choose between them or me to be put to death."

Elliot peered back into her eyes. " The Princess also fled for her safety that day, but she has...Princess Keira has returned." Elliot let the words fall from his lips.

"Princess Keira?" Linda eyes furrowed as the realization hit her she couldn't find the time to take a breath. "You mean...HER? The one that helped me save you!" Linda's voice raising with hysteria.

"Linda, I can't tell you how hard this is for me to tell you all this. But I'm going to stay in the Orphanage for a couple days and help you prepare to manage without me."

Elliot tired not to choke on his words, but they burned on his tongue and his heart ached.

Tears started to form in Linda's eyes but she held strong. "Elliot were you ever planning to marry me?"

"Yes Linda you are a wonderful caring woman and I would have been a very lucky man to be by your side. But..I..." Elliot couldn't find the words.

"Elliot, you could have told all this too me sooner." Linda could feel the emotions starting to boil but she held her face strong.

"Linda forgive me." Elliot brought her into his arms and he embraced her.

Linda fought the urge to cry and to enjoy his embrace, but failed both.

Elliot held her as her tears were hot against her cheeks, as they stained his shirt and soak through to his skin.

His heart cried for her and how he had hurt her.

"Please forgive me Linda." He choked and he released his embrace. "I'll be here if you need me." His sweet honey eyes peered out from under his dark lashes.

Linda nodded silently, her hot puffed face steamed with tears.

Elliot quietly left her room and all she could hear was the click of her door as it shut.

Linda stood facing it, her breaths became heavy as the real pain of loneliness started to soak through her.

She could feel the twisted anger of hurt and betrayal tear her apart from the inside.

Angrily she ran to her bed and tore off the pillows. She drove her face deep into the mattress and screamed in agony.

The pain sheered her heart and bit down on her soul. She writhed in anger, till she had exhausted herself to bitter tears. Till she laid curled in her bed sobbing quietly to herself.

"Elliot.." She cried, the pain hitting her like daggers in her heart every time.

As the hurt filled her so did her conscious thoughts. She was going to make him pay for ever hurting her. The tears flowed as she felt herself give to defeat. No she could never hurt him, she loved him still and couldn't hurt him.

She sat up abruptly her breaths hot in her throat. Her mind stirred and stirred with thoughts of hate and revenge not on Elliot, but the Princess herself. The one who ruined everything for her. The one that took away her Elliot.

"She will pay!" Linda growled. "Oh yes she will! I'll make sure!" That thought made her heart cease to pain, but only the growing need for revenge overwhelmed her.

She sat quietly in her thoughts as they raced faster and faster. She had to think smart about this, the banished Princess fleeing for her life from her brother the King. That thought made her smile a bit. But no the King she hated just as much, she wouldn't aid him ever. But perhaps someone closer to home.

Her thoughts wouldn't stop coming as she felt the obsession with her plan overwhelming the pain of abandonment.

She sat up most of the night till she had put together the best plan for revenge. Then with a smug smile she lay her head down and let her dreams take her.

Elliot felt an instant relief as he returned to his room, but also sadness followed his footsteps. It had gone much better than he'd imagined. He had imagined her screaming at the top of her lungs at him accusing him of infidelity. But she took it so well it actually made him feel extremely guilty.

"It was the right thing to do." He spoke aloud to himself trying to justify his actions.

"She deserved to know."

As he lay his head down to sleep he imagined his Love the Princess of Albion in his arms.

He took his pillow and embraced it as if it were her and smiled to himself, "Soon." was the single word that made him drift off into the land of dreams.

The morning of the first day crept through the dusty air, sending a ray through the dark damp halls. No one would notice a figure slip out into the streets breaking with the first light of dawn. The hooded figure stepped out into the crisp air, the icy wind whipping at the tales of her cloak.

Linda tugged the cloak tighter against her shoulders. The burning fire in her heart drove her forward, every step a defiance to her principles. But every step brought her the satisfaction that she craved deep within.

The road was long but her thoughts occupied her mind filling it with thoughts of uncertainty and malevolent intent.

As she approached the towering gates shattered wine glasses littered the ground, along with the strong smell of alcohol.

The gate itself wasn't locked and she pressed open the iron gate and followed the path up to the massive mansion overlooking Millfield lake. Fog covered the ground and swirled around her sending ghastly chills down her spine.

The massive crimson doors stood like as if the gates to the black abyss itself. Linda's hand reached for the knocker on the door, but her hand froze in midair. Her mind toiled with thoughts fighting against each other. Making her mind go crazy with self loathing, it was the end of her happiness it should be the end of the Princesses.

As her hand lifted the iced metal clasp she hit it against the door. Then as if the gates to another world opened in front of her, a heavy smell of wine and sex filled her senses making her head spin.

A figure appeared in the blood colored light from within the mansion. His fiery hair was pulled back loosely with a black satin ribbon. His face curled in a wicked smile as he motioned her into hell itself.

"May I help you Madam?" His voice seeping with evil itself.

Linda felt frightened but kept her quivering under her hefty cloak.

"I need to speak to your Master." Linda stiffed her upper lip confidently. "About something that would be in both our interests."

"I don't think that you have anything to give to my Master that would please him entirely..." The man looked her up and down as if not pleased.

Linda's lip curled in disgust. "Let me speak with him about my proposal I have nothing to offer than information."

"If you wish." The man twirled on his heel and headed down the hall with Linda in tow.

The man entered a private office with Linda at his heels and she came eye to eye with the man she had sought.

"Reaver." She curtsied and avoided eye contact with the piercing dark man's eyes.

Reaver's dark curls cascaded down his milky skin framing his handsome face. His crimson lips parted to reveal his white pearl teeth.

"You know I just get so tired of you peasants coming in my mansion, that I've created a game." His voice dipping with silk that rang through Linda's ears making an uneasy shiver pass over her. He tapped his huge barreled pistol up on his desk.

"If I don't like what I hear, I'm going to let you know when I pull the trigger." Reaver shrugged, his devilish grin still hanging on his pale face. "Just to maintain some working order."

Linda's body stiffened at his threat and wanted to run, but she was too deep now.

"I...I know some information, that your excellency would be interested to hear." Her throat tightened as her breathing became progressively more difficult.

Reaver seemed unamused as he lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Linda shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, twisting her cloak between her quivering fingers.

"The Princess of Albion, I know her where abouts..." Linda's mouth quivered. "I know how you can find her."

No backing out now she was dug in like a tick of the Industry dog's back.

"Well well Miss Linda, indeed we have some business to discuss." A grin spread wide across his broad chin. He signaled to the Butler at the door and Linda watched as he closed the door as she knew it was the point of no return. She was to deal with the

devil himself.

Elliot walked through the orphanage, the halls already seemed to be stirring with life. But it held no joy as it once did, knowing that he was to leave it all behind. His heart desired to be with the Princess, even though he knew it would mean leaving this place.

Its rotten crumbling walls smelled of mildew and mold, but still they were the walls that held these lives from being out in the unforgiving cold streets.

He then saw a familiar figure step through the kitchen, a jolt of panic and guilt shot through his heart. Her face was so pale and ghastly it made him feel as though she was on the brink of death. Her mouth pulled tight across her teeth and her eyes seem to harbor a darkness.

"Morning...Linda..can I help you with something?" Elliot stuttered awkwardly.

Linda passed by him without any eye contact, leaving a coldness in her wake.

Elliot felt the guilt rise in him, making his heart ache deep in his chest.

"Oh...ok perhaps later we can discuss...things..later?" His voice trailed off as she disappeared into the orphanage halls not even giving a second glance.

Elliot shuttered as he recalled the emptiness in her eyes.

"Maybe I just need to give her sometime." He thought to himself. That thought gave him some sort of relief.

Darkness stirred deep in her heart, echoing the plan that twisted deep in Linda's mind.

Though it scared her it also gave her a purpose. A purpose to let those who think they can just take what they wish fall prey. She would have the last laugh, she would do anything to make certain.

REVIEW!


	10. Crimson Path

Elliot's finger stroked his Princess's cheek fondly. The icy morning breeze made her shiver under her leather corset, making Elliot's warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his strong chest. He buried his nose into her soft locks exhaling the scent he knew so well.

"Only just one more day and we can finally be together." He cooed sweetly as his fingers wound themselves around hers.

Her pink lips spread into a smile that shined with the happiness of her heart. Giggling she tugged playfully as his collar, till he came face to face with her. Her lips pressed against his and his met hers in equal love.

Deep hidden in the darkness of the forest Linda watched. Her eyes glowing with evil intent and raged jealously.

Linda arouse from her bed soberly. Today was the last day that Elliot would be in her life and it instantly made her heart ache. She had carefully watched him these last couple days and knew how he and Keira would communicate. An orphanage no less they had used to secretly exchange notes branded by the seal of their love.

The orphanage Jimmy would sneak out with the letter hidden under his tattered tunic and would take it to the Princess's hide out. But now today the tables would turn, it would no longer be so innocent. This was war.

Jimmy was going about the morning with his usual bronze tasseled hair and his goofy toothy grin spread across his joyful face.

"Jimmy, Elliot gave this note to me so you could go bring it to the nice lady he's been having you send notes too. If you get it to her really fast I'll give you a piece of apple pie." Linda watched as the young boys eyes lit up with fantastic sparkles.

"REALLY!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yes but you have to get it to her quickly!" Linda smiled back, the darkness stirred deep behind her kind eyes.

"Right away Miss!" Jimmy exclaimed grabbing the letter and ran for the door. Then like that the plan was set into motion like an unstoppable clock.

Linda chuckled to herself as she exited the Orphanage and watched the boy tear down the street, till he was out of sight.

Linda then slipped the last letter through Elliot's window, the same place where Keira had placed his letters for the last couple days.

She knew that Elliot would do anything for his Princess. But what if he came to late to save her from death itself? Would he be able to do anything for her then?

A smiled spread across her lips. "He'll be back with me, soon enough. He wont have anywhere to go and he'll come back to me."

Keira watch the fiery sun lift up to the sky as if pulled by an invisible string. The rays kissed her face and she imagined Elliot's warm lips grazing her cheeks. She couldn't suppress a smile as her heart fluttered in her chest. She let her fingertips graze the side of her cheek, soon Elliot's touch would never leave her skin. She would never be separated from him again.

A familiar sound of footsteps echoed down the halls of the secret caves of her Rebellion head courters.

"Hey Jimmy, what have you got me today?" Keira smiled beamed at her little cupid messenger.

Jimmy ran up like a wild thing, panting like an ox he handed her the sealed letter.

"Good work Jimmy." She ruffed his manged hair.

As Keira opened the letter, she felt an uneasy feeling about its contents as her eyes scanned the page.

Some of the children have got exploring up to Mistpeak Mountain. They ran away sometime in the night. Please I'm begging you find them! I can't leave the children here behind. You need to go after them as soon as you get this! Please my Dear go with haste.

Love Elliot

Keira's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes scanned up and down the letter. In a whirl she gathered her sword and her pistol and headed for the door.

As she left she called out. "JIMMY LET ELLIOT KNOW I'M LEAVING RIGHT AWAY TO MISTPEAK!"

Jimmy nodded as he sat down trying to catch his breath.

Keira felt the full brunt of the cool wind as she swung her sword on her back and headed towards the mountain's trail.

Elliot's eyes opened to the sun pouring through the small hole in his musty room. A familiar sight lay on the floor, a crisp letter awaited his attention. Excitement filled his heart as he picked it up and dusted it off. He carefully opened it and read it aloud.

Elliot my Love meet me at Mistpeak Mountains at sunset, follow my footsteps. I will be waiting for you there.

Love,

Keira

Elliot could feel his heart shine from his chest. He knew that it would be the moment that they would finally be together. Today was the last day, he would spend without her and finally be reunited with her at sunset.

Elliot bathed and prepared for his last day at the Orphanage. The morning had a sense of bittersweet to it as he went about preparing the other workers at the Orphanage how to manage without him in the kitchen and such. He was sad to leave it behind, but it was time to finally be with his Love.

As he entered into the main hall he heard shouts erupting from the children. As he came into the room, he recognized Jimmy protecting a piece of pie with his arms huddled into a corner.

Jimmy screamed as he fended off the other children with a fork.

Elliot came and separated the outraged orphanages and sat Jimmy down, apple pie covered his little mouth.

"Jimmy where did you get that? You know we don't eat pie till after dinner."

"But..but...Miss Linda said she would give it to me if I gave the note you sent to the nice lady fast and I did!" Jimmy protested.

"What?" Elliot instantly tensed. "Linda said I sent a note?"

Jimmy felt like he was in big trouble and nodded shyly.

"But when did this happen?" Elliot questioned with growing fear.

"Th...this morning.. Nice lady said that she would be going right away to.. Mist Pick..." Jimmy stuttered under Elliot's inquisitive eyes.

Elliot felt a strange wave of fear wash over him. He reached from the letter in his pocket and read it again.

"Mistpeak at sunset, but why would she leave now? Is Linda planning something?" His fear turned to horror as he studied the letter more carefully. The handwriting was slightly different than Keira's, as if copied.

Horror filled his heart as he stuffed the letter back into his pocket.

"A setup..but why would Linda do this? What would she plan?" Elliot's eyes clouded over, as he was lost in his thoughts. "Linda wouldn't do anything would she?"

Elliot felt his adrenaline race through his veins as he quickly got up and raced into his room. He needed to get to Mistpeak as quickly as possible, and by any means necessary.

He grabbed his cloak and swung it over his back. He grabbed a ruby hilted dagger and it sharp blade flashed as he stuck it in his belt. Keira had given him the dagger to protect himself in case there was an emergency.

Elliot felt his head spinning with thoughts.

"But what could she be planning? What is this all about?" The questions in his mind tore at his brain, yearning for answers.

He opened the door to the Orphanage, the brittle wind whipping around his clothes. "Only one way to find out."

Keira's decent up the mountain was an ominous one. She could feel eyes peering at her through the dark trees. Which loomed over her

like centurions of the forest, their branches reached out to her trying to drag her into the dark unknown. Her sword was firmly gripped in her frigid hand.

White snow started to cover the ground as she headed up the mountains face. The frigid wind whipped around her form, making her skin sting at its touch. But she pressed on looking for the children. She saw no tracks but if she got more up Mistpeak maybe she'd see prints in the snow.

"Worth a try." She thought to herself, clamping her sword hilt tighter in her hands.

She needed to keep alert, she knew wolves hunted in these areas. But the eyes that looked back at her in the shadows seemed to be bigger than wolves, it sent chills down her spine just to imagine what lay behind the black trees

Snowflakes started to fall around her and she took every careful step on the icy ground. Until all that surrounded her was the thin trail in front of her and the white land all around. The dark haunting trees were thick and concealed everything in its boundaries. Her breath could be seen in the cold wind, as it blew fiercely around her and howled through the trees.

The wind's howling made her think twice if it was actually the wind or dreaded wolf cries.

Her hairs on her skin rose, as dark forms seemed to race by her in the dark thicket. Her eyes darted to see them but couldn't find anything but the forests trees standing frozen in the snow.

Her ears picked up a deep growling coming deep from the forest, she quickly turned to face it. But her eyes couldn't see clearly through the snow falling all around her.

A huge dark form burst from the trees and knocked Keira down to the icy ground. The hit left her head spinning as she tried to gather her senses. But the huge beast dove again at her, sending her tumbling along the frozen ground.

Keira dug her hands and feet into the ground trying to gain balance. Her eyes lifted to see the beast standing in front of her. It stood eight feet tall on its hind legs and its thick chest burst from its hairy form. It had a wicked gnarled face of a wolf, with a huge gapping mouth filled with horrid sharp teeth.

"A balverine." With that single word it sent jolts of fear through her heart, making her limbs weak beneath her.

The tales of the creatures were those of nightmares and horror stories that only mothers would tell to their misbehaved children. But the nightmare now stood face to face with the Princess of Albion.

Keira gripped her sword with her hands and stood to her feet trying to keep her legs from giving way.

She charged the creature but as she swung her sword, it leaped in the air and disappeared into the trees.

Keira whirled around trying to find where it had disappeared, but the snow covered trees hid the dark presence. Her heart almost filled with panic as she saw the brunt again jump out at her from the darkness. She tried to keep her ground but the weight of the creature sent her flying back and she hit the ground hard.

Then the jaws of the beast descended down and quickly with a swipe of her sword Keira cut the balverines jowls, making its massive heard jerk up and it let out a blood curdling howl.

Keira's palms and heels dug in to ground as she backed away from the jaws of death. All her training she had learned came rushing back into her mind, she scrambled back to her feet and made a stance against the creature of nightmares.

Its fearsome face crunched up into an ugly nasty snarl and its arms out stretched with long claws outstretched. It inhaled a deep breath and from the depths of its chest it let out a long dreadful howl that echoed through the trees the mountains canyons.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLL"

Keira gave out a shout as she charged the creature. With a mighty swing her swords edge cut the creature's thick throat and the howl was cut off as thick dark blood gurgled up from its throat.

But the creature wasn't finished. It took a swipe at Keira, she dodged its wicked claws and quickly grabbed the hilt of her gun and aimed it at the creature's thick skull. She pulled the trigger and the gun powder blast exploded the bullet deep into the balverines head.

The beast crumpled to the ground and the shot rang through Keira's ears, making them deaf to everything around her.

Only the silent snow fell in front of her gently landing on the massive creature's dead form.

Then without another warning another blow hit Keira's back knocking her to the ground. Another balverine had heard the howl of the one that lay dead.

The huge weight of the creature pinned Keira down against the icy ground. Its thick claws then struck again and again against her back. The thick claws ripped painfully through her leather armor and ripped through her flesh.

Keira screamed in agony and pain. Twisting her arm back, with pistol in hand she fired blindly at the assaulting balverine.

With a snarl it retreated off of her, and she twisted around still firing at the balverine.

But to her horror there was not one but two who had come to the aid of their fallen brethren.

The two balverines stalked around her, their monstrous forms slinked around the fallen Princess.

She painfully gripped her sides as the warm crimson blood flowed over her frozen fingers. The open gouges had cut deep into her flesh, the blood dying the snow beneath her.

Wincing she got to her feet and fired at the figures which stealthily slunk back into the woods.

Keira knew they would wait for her to turn her back and they would strike again.

Slowly she backed up the mountains path, her sword in one hand and her gun aimed at the forest. The two figures guarded the path down the mountain, she was going to have fight them to survive.

As Elliot followed the path up to Mistpeak he could feel his legs aching from running so hard and long, but he refused to stop, not until he knew the Princess was safe. The rock path was treacherous and steep, but Elliot steadily kept his footing.

The cold air blew against his sweating brow and it stung against his exposed skin. But his heart beat strong in his chest pushing him forward up the mountain. The forest grew thick and silent around him. His heart beat through his ears and his breath could be seen in the cool wind.

The path wound farther up the mountain and its unrelenting steepness was exhausting. Snow gently fell and swirled around Elliot, his breaths ragged in his numbing throat.

As the snow thickened beneath him, Elliot's heart skipped a beat as he noticed foot steps in the snow.

His heart raced in his chest as he quickened his pace further up the mountain. Up the path a color caught his eye in the snow. Crimson drops led up to a pool of blood soaked in the snow and drag marks through the snow.

"NO!" Elliot cried out as his eyes scanned the pool of blood. The blood seemed to be dragged everywhere as if there was a great struggle. A figure caught Elliot's eye, which was covered in a thin layer blanketed in snow.

Elliot's breath stopped as he approached it. It seemed too massive to be human, and Elliot nudged it will his boot and the snow crumpled off it to reveal a wicked face agape with thick sharp teeth.

His heart leaped up into his throat as he jumped back away from the slain massive creature.

Elliot felt the horror rush into his heart and the fear grew in him as his eyes searched the ground for signs of Keira.

But the only sign that caught his eyes, was the trail of blood leading up the path, with giant wolf like prints following it.

"Keira! Can you hear me!" He shouted, he ran up the path following the blood as it traced higher and higher up the mountain path.

Only silence filled Elliot's numb ears. His heart was filled with dread as his fears were confirmed, that it was indeed a set up.

He cursed under his breath and drew the dagger at his side and raced up the path with his lover's blood leading the way.

Keira could feel her life slipping away but she fought back against the encroaching beasts that attacked her from all sides. She fired mercilessly at them as they encircled her and her sword flashed through the air, stabbing and swiping if they got to close.

But the blood draining from her soaked her armor and stained the ground beneath her. She could feel the beasts around her bidding their time till she was at her weakest to strike.

She couldn't die now, she must live for her Elliot. She wouldn't leave him again, not when she still had the strength in her being to keep fighting.

Then both balverines raced at her from both sides. Keira let out a shout as she drove her sword edge deep into one of the beasts heart. But the move left her unprotected on her right as the other balverine sank its teeth deep into her arm.

She let out a scream as the creature ripped its jaws deep into her muscles. It then flung her with its massive head sending her hard to the ground.

Keira almost blacked out, but she fought for consciousness and aimed her gun at the creatures face and pulled the trigger.

The last balverine let out a howl and crumpled to the ground, twitching as it breathed its last.

Keira lay half dead in the snow, her body felt broken and her life flowed out of her like a river.

"Elliot..." Her chapped lips let the name whisper gently out of her mouth. She felt her throat closing and she coughed up blood, which splatted from her mouth sprinkling the snow. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and she could taste it on her tongue.

Her strength was leaving her body, but she dug down deep in her soul and found the strength to move her limbs. Slowly and painfully she got to her feet. Her knees threatening to buckle beneath her as she regained her balance.

As she took a step down the mountain, a heavy breathing came from behind her. Slowly turning her head, she came eye to eye with a sight that she thought was only for the fable legends.

The White Balverine can up from the dark forest. Its form towered over its other balverine brethren that lay slain in the soiled snow.

Keira slowly turned to face the approaching creature. Its fur matched that of the snow and its jaws matched that of legends. The sight of it filled Keira with fear and made her blood run thin like ice in her bruised veins.

Its giant claws inlaid at every figure tip as its jaws yielded razor sharp teeth.

Keira raised her blade and knew that this would be the end of her life.

She was too wounded, but she still had strength to put up a fight.

The creature lowered to its haunches and ran at Keira head on.

Keira aimed her blade for the creature and charged as well.

Keira dodged the swipe of its claws and she jabbed her sword into the creature's shoulder.

It let out a cruel howl and its other claws hit Keira sending her skidding across the snow.

Adrenaline raced through Keira as she got back to her feet and dodged with her head as another swipe missed her head.

Keira could feel the heat radiating off the creature above her. She thrust her sword into the abdomen of the creature and in an instant Keira felt the claws of the creature enclose around her.

Its giant grip around her crushed her ribs as the creature drove her body into the snow. Keira could feel her bones threatening to break under the pressure of the creature's strength.

Keira reached up with her pistol and aimed at the creatures face and fired the bullet. It missed the creature's forehead and hit its wicked eye.

The pressure was instantly removed as the creature drew back with an agonizing howl.

Keira leaned up and again fired at the creature hitting it in the arm. With one swing the creature knocked the pistol from her hand and its jaws enclosed down on her exposed hand.

Keira felt her arm break under the creature's strong jaws. Keira screamed painfully as she was again hurled to the ground. Her body lay limp in the snow, her mind slipping away to darkness. The pain was too great and her body couldn't take anymore. She was finished.

The creature let out another gruesome howl and triumphantly stood over the fallen Princess.

Keira's body wouldn't move as her skin grew pale from the loss of blood. She could feel the hot breath of the creature as it leaned into end her life with a snap of its jaws around her neck.

As the creature leaned down for the kill, she could hear a voice echo from the darkness of her growing unconsciousness.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Elliot yelled with all his strength.

Elliot drove his dagger deep into the giant creatures back. He ripped it out and drove it again and again into its thick flesh. Relentlessly Elliot drove the dagger deeper and deeper into the White Balverines back and the creature fell to the ground.

Elliot jumped on its chest as the creature let out a dreaded howl and he plunged the blood covered dagger into its beating heart. Elliot looked into the eyes of the creature as it watched him plunge the dagger again and again into its chest.

The White Balverine's howls rang through Elliot's ears as he drove his bloody hands gripping the dagger with all his might deeper and deeper into the balverine. Its howls grew weaker and weaker as its heart slowly went still. The blood flowed out from its body covering

Elliot completely in ruby blood.

Elliot sank the dagger deeper and ripped it out of its chest. Elliot then jumped off the beast and ran to the Princess's broken figure in the snow.

He fell to his knees by her side.

"No..no..no Keira please be alive!" Elliot's eyes searched his beloveds for a response. He reached out gently and lifted her head from the snow. The sight of her made Elliot choked with a sob in his throat.

Gently Elliot lifted her limp body from the bloody snow beneath her. Elliot felt the tears swelling up in his eyes as he searched her pale face.

"Please...please my Love don't leave me." Elliot's voice choked with a sob as he lifted her into his bloody arms. His bloody fingers clung around her frigid form as he brought her close to his breaking heart.

His tears drained down his bloody face and landed softly on her ivory cheeks. Elliot searched his lovers face, her eyes were slightly parted but still held a small flame of life behind her eyelids.

"I wont let you die!" He pulled her up in his arms and placed his hot cheek against her forehead sweetly planted a kiss on it.

With hope he rose to his feet and swiftly followed the blood stained path down the mountain. The Princess lay helplessly in his arms, her life hanging by a thread.

The frigid wind blew across the slain mountaintop as it ruffled the white fur of the slain balverine. Though the wounds made it bleed out all of its cursed blood its heart still beat weakly deep in its chest.

Its heart was stabbed in more ways than one. As its form slowly transformed in the crimson snow, it revealed a woman.

The stab wounds went deeper in her chest than any sword could reach, for they reached even the deepest depths of her heart.

Her blood covered her and pooled around her bare form.

She lay there still as the dead corpses that surrounded her. The setting sun started to fall into the dying horizon as the light shown the blood all around her.

She could faintly hear the sound of footsteps in the snow approaching her frozen form.

Then a pair of leather black fancy boots came into her sight. A clicking sound of a gun sounded above her from the dark figure.

"So sad that you couldn't go through our deal Miss Linda." Reaver's voice was cold but had a dark sense of humor that underlined every word. "You see the curse of the White Balverine is a rare gift that I let you acquire for the exchange for the Princess's life. But I can see you failed not only me but also yourself " Reaver tsked at her like he would a child.

"Well since the deal could not be fulfilled on YOUR side, I see I have to fulfill mine, since you failed." Reaver placed a silver bullet into his gun. "Want to know something Miss Linda? Did you know that the only thing that can kill the Legendary White Balverine is a silver bullet?" Reaver chuckled to himself and he locked the barrel into place.

"Here let me show you." As he aimed the barrel at Linda's head, he smirked and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the mountainside. A dead silence followed and hung in the air and the cries of crows sounded across the mountain as they fled deeper into the forest from Reaver's gun.


	11. Forever Yours

**Author's Note: Hey guys thank you for being so patient! I just graduated from college with my B.A. in Graphic Design and Studio Art. Hopefully now I'll finally have more time to write! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. There are MANY chapters to come!**

**-Katie**

The Orphanage was all that housed Elliot's beloved under its old rusted roof. Elliot's honey brown eyes sparkled in the candle light as his protective gaze watched his lovers steady breathing. The empty bottles of light pink health potions littered the ground around the dusty bed. They had been poured over the Princess's cuts and drained down her throat. The effects were already taking affect on her broken body.

But she had not awoken from her sleep and Elliot looked on waiting for her eyes to finally meet his. Gently he slid his fingertips along her forearm, her skin felt warm to the touch and no longer was cold like the mountains snow.

The warmth of the orphanage had brought the soft warm colors flushing through her skin as if water color had come over a blank canvas. Elliot had carefully attended to her wounds and wrapped them in cloth linens and had made a fire to warm her chilled skin.

He ran his fingers over her hand, he noticed how the blood of the balverine had dyed his skin with its dark crimson blood. He shuttered at the thought of how in a moment, his courage and strength drove him to plunge the dagger into the beast. That anything that would dare lay a hand on his Beloved would fall prey to his justice and wrath.

Always he had been the shadow of the Princess of Albion, he would always be escorting her here and there. But never in his life did he know that he would ever become also her warrior. He knew in his heart that he would protect her no matter the cost. But to have that day come, where all that separated her from death was himself alone made him shutter.

He knew that whatever happened he would always lay down his life for her. He never imagined that her life could ever come so close to death. But it was reality and she was his future, his life and it must be protected.

Elliot's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. He cleared his throat, "Walter is that you?"

The door creaked open. "How is she doing? Any better?" Walters mustache could be seen peeking out from the crack in the door.

"Please come in Walter, yes she is doing much better." Elliot turned his gaze to his friends concerned eyes as his enormous form entered the room.

Walter's eyes looked up and down Keira's still form covered in blankets and thick quilts.

"I wish I knew who was responsible for this, I'd cut them in two!" Walter tried to keep his harsh voice below a whisper.

Elliot's eyes fell guilty to the ground and slowly traveled up to Keira's face.

"I think I know..." Elliot's voice trailed off as his gaze was lost in his troubled thoughts.

"Well aim me in the right direction and I'll start making them regret the.."

"Please Walter, this isn't what you think. It was a woman named Linda. I plan to confront her but not in any way to harm her." Elliot's eyes fell to the ground.

"Why would someone plan this!" Walter's voice growled in his throat.

Elliot remained silent for a moment and then let a single word fall out of his mouth.  
>"Revenge."<p>

Walter scoffed under his wide mustache. "It seems that revenge is all the fuels this damn thing."

Another knock on the door drew Elliot's gaze. If Linda did come back he would confront her, but how, he did not know. But the rage and justice burned in him all the same to take some sort of action. If she dared to show her face to him again.

But another face peeked around the door that made Elliot's heart burn in his chest.

"How's the Lady doin'? Benn Finn asked ever so politely, his gaze was quickly met by Elliot's.

Elliot felt his muscles tense under his skin at the sight of the blonde Captain.

"She'll be ok." Walter patted the Captains' back reassuringly.

"Oh that's great news." Benn entered into the crowded room.

Elliot's glare shot back at the Captain as he approached the bedside. He could feel his blood starting to boil in his veins and the fight from that day came back into his senses.

Abruptly Elliot stood up and stepped in front of Benn.

Benn was taken aback but a flicker of challenge sparkled in his aquamarine eyes.

"She is fine and needs nothing from you." Elliot's tone was cold and harsh.

"Oh?" Benn cocked his head slightly and eyed Elliot up and down. "What would you know of what she needs."

Elliot's jaw flexed under his cheeks as he tightened his fists. "I would give her my life."

Benn furrowed his brow. "Aren't you engaged to that woman Linda?"

"No." Elliot's eyes darkened dangerously at Benn.

"My, my don't you change your woman quickly." Benn retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Walter growled as he stood between the two men.

"What do you say we show this man how we play huh Walter." Benn cracked his knuckles.

"Shut up Benn." Walter barked.

"Don't tell me you know this man?" Benn scoffed.

"I have known Princess Keira my entire life." Elliot replied sharply.

A groan silenced the men's bickering as all attention was focused upon the Princesses bedside.

"What are you two arguing about?" A hoarse whisper followed by coughing came from the Princesses dry throat.

Elliot whirled around and knelt by his love's bedside. "YOUR AWAKE!"  
>He clasped his warm hands around hers and laid his cheek against them affectionately.<p>

"I'm glad your finally awake!" Walter smiled and stood over her bedside.

"It's good to see that you're doing better, I was truly worried Miss." Benn smiled as he looked at Keira's face, avoiding Elliot he rounded to the other side of the bed.

"Walter! Benn! Your here too!" Keira's voice exclaimed hoarsely.

"I had to check up too see if my dance partner was still able to move her feet." Benn chuckled as he tipped an imaginary hat.

"We are always here for you, especially when you need help to get back on your feet."  
>Walter smiled down at her.<p>

"Always." Elliot squeezed her hand fondly, his warm honey eyes eagerly looked back into hers.

Keira's mind felt hazy as she tried to recall her memories about the previous day.

"Elliot.. what happened?" Her voice croaked.

"What do you mean my Love?"

"Elliot...what happened with the children!" She asked weakly with growing anticipation.

"Your letter about the children going to Mistpeak?"

Elliot gazed into her eyes a sadness reflected in them. "I didn't send that note, Linda must have." He cast his site shyly away. "I believe this was a set up, she will definitely pay for doing what she did."

Keira mouthed words, as she tried to find the words to speak.

"But that doesn't matter! I'm just so glad your awake!" A smile spread wide across his face and he reached out and embraced her over the covers.  
>Keira smiled and reached out to hold him. To her surprise she felt no pain from her wounds.<p>

"My arm!" She exclaimed. "Its healed!"

Walter chuckled. "It's a good thing we have friends who can provide the amount of health potions we needed to get your wounds to heal like they did."

Another knock on the door turned everyone's head as a servant of the Orphanage shyly poked her head in. "Dinner is served Elliot for you and your guest."

"Oh it's good to be a guest!" Benn laughed as he rounded the bed following his nose. "I'll be sure to save some for ya." he winked at Elliot. "I'll bring some for you my Princess."

Elliot mentally scowled as Benn passed by him and out the door and Walter followed soon after cursing at Benn under his breath.

The Princess wearily looked back into the eyes of Elliot's that sparkled in the candle light and from the happiness inside his heart.

Keira felt warmth flow through her heart as Elliot's soft eyes seemed to melt her from the inside. She softly stroked the side of his warm cheek. It felt so familiar and it reminded her of the past back at the castle, when all was beautiful and peaceful.  
>It brought her back to the shining sunlight that would flow through her glass stained window and the warmth that would fall upon her and Elliot as they would snuggle by the fireplace on a chilly night. How his amber eyes would always meet hers with such a pure love.<p>

"Elliot I love you."

Elliot's face softened and his eyes gave her that look that she loved so much, when he was perfectly happy.

"I will always love you." his voice flowed out of him like honey. Then he gently leaned up to her and she could feel the warmth of his face.

She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as if a fire had been lit. Her heart couldn't stop but feel a flutter of excitement.

He then whispered dangerously close to her ear that sent a flutters down her back.  
>"I will always love you."<p>

Keira gasped slightly as he laid a tender kiss on the sweet spot of her neck. Elliot's lips curved into a smile at her reaction and he kissed again this time his lips slowly kneading at the soft skin of her neck.

Keira tried to suppress a moan at the magic he was working on her. She bit her lip as Elliot's lips gently brushed the base of her neck above the curve of her collarbone.

"E..e...e..liot."She gasped between breaths. Elliot loved how her body was starting to move under the sheets and the pulse under his lips starting to race faster, it made him groan for more.

Keira felt her lips part and breaths became harder and more frequent. A moan escaped Elliot's mouth and it drove her up the wall. She could feel Elliot's silk locks between her fingers as she pressed his lips rougher against her skin, her body aching for more.  
>She couldn't help her body move to the command of his advances and couldn't resist the effect he had on her senses.<p>

Elliot lightly let his lips part and his teeth gently bite down sensually on her exposed skin.

Keira let a moan escape her control as the pleasure shot through her body like lightning, leaving a residing pulse of desire.

Elliot couldn't help but become incredibly aroused by the sight of the woman he loved begging him for more.

His lips once again fluttered against her soft skin and he slowly worked up her graceful neck. He could hear the breaths escape her lips every time he'd make contact. He felt his lips meet the base of her jaw and tenderly he grazed it making her shiver. Then tracing along her jaw line he came to the corners of her succulent lips.

"Forever I will love you." He whispered, he could feel the heat of her breath as her body burned with desire. Her lips were so full and had the passionate color of the rose and sweet aroma that invited him in.

Keira could barely focus as Elliot's lips came so dangerously close to hers. His eyes smoldering with affection, made her body breath for his touch and her cheeks flush with crimson. His hair was tossed around the handsome frame of his face, he looked so beautiful that it took her breath away.

Then slowly descending closer and closer, she felt the heat in her body rise as his lips came so closer to hers, then passionately press against them. The ecstasy that flowed through her made her drift to an unknown heaven. The way his lips felt so delicious against hers made her mind forget all time and purpose, but only on him, her Elliot.

The love came through both of them together, creating something so wonderful that only people with true love could experience together.

Elliot was lost in the bliss of his angel. Her scent, her touch, her lips took him to a place that he had longed for. Together they felt as one through something they had shared as children and as lovers. The life they had lived was to be together like this, forever in harmony with each other. The world and all its troubles had melted away to only them.  
>This is what it was meant to be, forever together, forever as One.<p>

As their lips parted, they knew that being together was what they were destined to be. Their life they had shared and then been torn from was and is their legacy as soul mates.  
>She was his and he was hers, forever in this life and the next.<br>As the room swirled around them, they were captivated in each other's gaze exchanging in silent love without a word.

A distant sound slowly awoke them from the trance that captivated them heart and soul. The room slowly was brought to focus and they found themselves back at the orphanage. The warm candle light flickered on the bedside table. The worn wood that held the room together seemed so simple but held the love and the wonder that the couple shared.

Then another knock on the door made both of them turn their heads as a woman shyly cracked the door open.

"I have brought food for Keira and linens for her bath." The woman spoke gently.  
>Elliot tried to regain focus. "Yes..yes please come in."<br>The woman entered in the room and could tell she had interrupted them. "Oh, I'm sorry I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"It's alright." Elliot turned and looked into Keira's eyes. "Here at the orphanage we help people and children get back on their feet. I know we can get you feeling better soon my Love." He leaned forward and sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave you for now."

Keira watched with a twinge of sadness as Elliot left the room and the two parted.

The whole evening Elliot's mind felt enlightened and his heart had lifted to an impossible happiness that he never knew he could feel. Not even the sight of Benn could fluster him. Every thought was of how he was finally back with the love of his life, the banished princess of Albion, Keira. He wanted to sing he was so overjoyed that he was finally reunited with her.

After supper was served Elliot bath himself and scrubbed off the balverine blood off his hands and dressed himself in his best attire he would wear back at the castle. He could recognize the musk that still clung to his golden vest and white stash with gold buttons.

He had worn it to the Crystal Ball when he had first confronted the Princess. He remembered how wonderful it had felt for her to finally be back in his arms and how radiate she looked that night.

But tonight would be the most memorable night of his life and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer.

The warm water that surrounded Keira soothed her muscles and she felt completely rejuvenated by its healing affects. She watched the steam rise from her exposed breasts that bobbled on the water's surface. The aroma of jasmine bath oils and perfumes lifted up into the steam around her. Elliot must had seen she was given it, he knew she loved the smell of it, though it must have cost him a large sum of coin.

It made her heart almost melt that he would remember. When she lived the life of royalty, she would love to bath in it. Through her life she was given everything from the most expensive of silks and most extravagant of gifts from far distant lands that had paid tribute to her parents the King and Queen of Albion.

But now she had to sleep out in the woods and bath in the rivers of Albion. To fight for her life and have many sleepless nights. She had to be always on the lookout for bandits and creatures that yearned to slaughter her day and night.

But the smell of jasmine brought her back to the days of peace, when all she worried about was what to wear that day.

It brought her back to the moments of when her mother and father would rule the land with love and justice. That all was fair and all was safe.

That is what she fought for. Once she got enough allies she would fight against her brother Logan the King of Albion and take the throne.  
>But could she ever really get back to a life of peace? Knowing about the violence and injustice that lay outside the castle walls? No she couldn't. She would always fight back against the tyranny of evil men and would always defend the people of Albion. Now that she knew how bleak the world was outside the castle, it drove her to make it right again.<p>

Her mind drifted about her parents and the kingdom and it brought back peace in her heart.  
>Then Elliot's face came to her mind like a burned image in her memory. He had saved her from death and if it wasn't for him Albion would forever be in the hands of her brother Logan. She couldn't recall what had happened the past day at Mistpeak, but Elliot's face and hands covered in the blood of the balverine still clung to her mind fresh. How she couldn't feel her body as he lifted her from the ruby stained snow. If it wasn't for him, she would cease to exist and all she had fought for would have been lost.<p>

He was her guardian angel and saved her from death and Albion from its hopeless salvation.

Her wet fingers touched her lips and she remembered how amazing his lips had felt against hers. She wanted Elliot by her side always. He had been such an amazing companion their entire lives and now that he was back, she never wanted him to leave ever again.

After she was washed she felt completely relaxed and dressed herself in a pure white silk dress laid out for her. It was so beautiful with the delicate lace that was hand sown with floral embroidered down the bodice. It cascaded down around her like water and flattered her figure beautifully. A little note was placed next to it with the words.

"Hope you like it! Love Elliot."

The note was scrolled so sweetly in ink pen. Keira couldn't help but giggle, she remembered when he would give her gifts and place them in her room with a note attached to them. He had been so eager to court her in their young years as children and young adults. He would place flowers for her in the most random of places so that when she would come upon them and it would make her day.

"Elliot." She closed her eyes and felt her heart melt at his name.

She brushed her hair till it was dry and ate the food laid out for her and she felt the strength flow through her once more. Once she had finished, she stood at the door in her room and took a deep breath.

She couldn't wait to thank Elliot for all he had done for her and to tell him how she felt about them. How it haunted her dreams every night of them together. How she couldn't stand to live without him for another moment. How she wanted to be with him forever.

She cautiously turned the cold brass door handle and peaked out around the door and to her dismay the orphanage was dark. No one was awake. A window at the end of the hall shown the dark night sky. She passed by the rooms of sleeping children, trying not to make the floor boards creak as she walked softly on her bare feet. She searched for Elliot, but couldn't find him in any of the rooms. She found herself entering into the main hall where she could hear Walter's snoring on one of the benches in the corner.

The hall was filled with dining tables and benches where the children ate. Then in the moonlight a bouquet of roses caught her wandering eyes, as she approached it she saw a note folded so neatly under them.

It was Elliot's writing.

"Meet me under the moon. Love Elliot"

Keira felt her heart flutter as she sent down the note and saw a trail of rose petals leading to the large entrance to the Orphanage.

She could feel her heart starting to beat faster with excitement as she skipped to the door and opened it letting in soft moonlight that shown through her white silk dress making it glow in the angelic light.

As she opened the door her breath was taken away as she was greeted by Elliot's smile. He looked just like he did when they lived at the castle except much more handsome than she'd had ever remembered. He reached out his hand to her and she took it softly, which sent shivers of excitement though her.

The soft locks of her hair blew in the soft warm wind of the midnight sky. She felt as if she was gliding down the stairs captivated in Elliot's beautiful eyes. As his arms reached out and embraced her, she could smell his sweet scent and feel the warmth of his strong arms holding her against his chest.

"You are so beautiful." He spoke softly, his voice made her cheeks flush.

"Thank you." Keira smiled brilliantly. "You look amazing."

"Not as spectacular as you my Princess." he cooed back into her ear.

Keira giggled as she blushed a deeper crimson.

Elliot then pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes shown something she'd never seen before. They seemed so full of love and sincerity.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time." Elliot eyes pleaded into hers.

"I can't see myself ever being without you. We've known each other our entire lives and all of it I've always wanted to ask you."

Elliot then got down on one knee, with his eyes never leaving hers. Keira forgot to breath.

"I want to start a life now and forever by your side."

Elliot then reached up with a small velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Will you marry me?"

Keira felt excitement, shock, and an overwhelming burst of happiness come over her.

"Yes!"

Elliot's face instantly radiated with pure joy as he then slid the beautiful ring onto Keira's finger.

It felt so perfect and right.

Elliot then bounded up to his feet and both of them in harmony embraced.

Then Elliot picked her up with his arms and twirled her around him. Their laughter was heard echoing through the streets of Bowerstone Industrial.

As Elliot let her land on her feet, tears of joy filled their eyes.  
>Elliot laughed aloud, "When our children ask, Dad where did you ask mom to marry you? I'll say in the middle of Bowerstone Industrial! It was terribly romantic!"<p>

Both Elliot and Keira burst into more laughter.

"Oh but it was terribly romantic..." Keira giggled as Elliot placed his forehead affectionately against hers.

"Mmmm I'm glad we both thought so." Elliot took Keira's cheek in his palm, his eyes endearingly looked back into hers. "Now where should we have our ceremony?"

Keira didn't hesitate. "Millfields lake that would be so perfect."

Elliot smiled "It will be." He tilted his head and placed his lips against his fiancés in another passionate kiss they would never forget.


	12. Prince of Albion

You could almost feel as if the music was dancing through the air. How it filled the flowers with radiate beauty and the fields in glorious ballet. The sunlight waltzed with the crystal waves, sparkling on its glass surface like some lost treasure. Strong trees stretched out their leaves to breathe in the sunlight and their gently swaying branches added to the harmony of the world.

The towns were full of rejoicing and song, you could see the excitement on every face. Their eyes were bright and their spirits were a glow to the days coming. Even the bustling chickens flapped their wings in all the joyous celebration that surrounded them. Every child was smiling and laughing with the joy that day brought them, and their little legs could barely keep up with their breaths as they skipped and danced around the courtyards and grain fields.

Today was the day that the whole world had anticipated since the days of the Heroes of Old, when a Hero was to be joined together with their soul mate, to live forever in blissful harmony and legend. The wedding was known all over Albion and the people rejoiced in their Hero's triumphal day.

People had gathered from all over the continent to witness the wonderful union of not only a Hero but the Princess of Albion. All was told throughout the land and all had traveled to witness the event.

The morning had broken so sweet and softly that day and all had risen to great the birth of the new day that would be told in history, then to legends, and then to fables.

The Princess of Albion awoke with the kisses of the new dawn, today would be the day she would finally unite with Elliot her truest love. The joy that radiated from her heart could almost be seen by all that laid eyes upon her.

As she bathed in aromatic cool fresh water sprinkled with ruby rose petals, it seemed to be like a dream, which was finally coming true. She could see outside the window of her house in Brightwood the people bustle from stall to stall preparing for a grand feast for that evening. The thatched rooms of the houses were covered in the blooming flowers of spring, which had made their way around her balcony window.

They seemed to bloom more radiate today than any other day she had seen them. She could hear the music starting to play in the courtyard and the sound of clapping, laughing and the beautiful instruments of Albion singing through the air.

The warm water felt wonderful to her body and calmed her senses. But her heart would never stop racing deep in her chest. The thought of finally joining in marriage with Elliot overwhelmed her with wonderment and love.

"Elliot…." She purred to herself. "What is he doing right now." She imagined him fidgeting in the mirror as he primed and groomed himself, as he always did when he was nervous.

The thought made her giggle, he would always do that before a ball or grand event when they were young, yet he always came out looking so dashing and at ease.

Keira lightly touched her skin and watched the beaded droplets of water run down her naked arm. She fanaticized Elliot's fingertips softly touching her skin, his warm loving hands all over her body.

She would finally be his and be united with him as One. Their bodies would be forever bound together and their union today.

She could feel a flutter of excitement run through her at the thought.

All of her would be his and him hers.

He would never again leave her side and their love would grow through the years and blossom into something so strong that not even death could break the memory of them and in that way their love would be known and live throughout the ages.

Keira drew herself from the bath and dried herself with a great fluffy white towel set out for her by one of her house maids.

As she covered her body, her maids entered the room and started to prepare her for the wedding day.

On the other side of Brightwood stood another grand home, where Elliot observed himself in the mirror. The soft radiate light warmed his ivory skin and reflected off his amber eyes that studied his reflection.

The reflection that stood in front of him in the mirror was no longer a young man, but a grown man ready to lay his life down for the One he loved. He would protect her and love her with all his heart. He had grown so much since he was a youth born at the castle, he was a boy that followed his heart through all his life and had given it to one of royalty. He followed and worshipped her as boy and now as he looked at himself that boy still resides in him, but now he sees a grown man. A man that would stand in front of death and tell it, it had to get through him to touch the one he treasured.

He had never seen how much he had grown since he had fought his way through the world without her. How his reason for life changed him into being the gentleman he is today. How she shaped him with her love and her trust. He always dreamed of this day and how he would be the luckiest suitor to marry her. Now standing in front of the mirror was that man.

He couldn't take it in fully how it happened, how fate itself had joined her with him once more. Now here they were going to join themselves together for life.

"I am that man."

His warm honey eyes examined his fine white and gold attire. He looked as if he was a Prince of Albion. His brunette hair was combed back to reveal his strong handsome features. His shoulders were broad under his fine clothing that ran down his muscular waist to his gold trimmed black boots.

"Fit for a Princess!" A strong voice boomed from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

Elliot spun around, "WALTER you made it!"

He embraced his longtime friend and received a bear huge in return.

"You look as if you were royalty yourself!" Walter exclaimed.

Elliot smiled "Thank you my Friend and look at you! You look as if you just came from the King's Ball!"

Walter chuckled and threw back his shoulders, showing off his tassels and medals that covered his whole chest . "Just my finest clothes!"

"Have you seen Keira? How are things coming with her?"

Walter chuckled. "No man is to set foot in that house! The maids nearly shoo 'd me with their brooms saying something along the lines of woman's wedding day and blah blah blah, Even though I'm the one who's escorting her down the aisle!"

"Is that what they did!" Elliot laughed.

"We'll she her soon." Walter smiled under his broad mustache.

Elliot nodded. "I hope I can always be a wonderful husband to her.

"No worries there, you two have been love birds for as long as I can remember, you two will make a great married pair. Now how about we get going to the ceremony! Don't want to be late for it that would be bad news."

Keira watched as the maids flittered around her, perfecting every inch. She had hired them after they had fled Albion's Castle in fear of her brother Logan. Most had been her personal handmaidens there and knew how to make her look her best for her wedding day.

"Alright Miss! You are ready to be married to Sir Elliot, you look radiate my Princess!"

All the maids gathered around in awe of their masterpiece that they had all worked so hard on.

Keira turned to herself in the mirror and lost her breath at her refection. Never did she think that she could look so beautiful, it was like as if out of a story tale.

Her fair golden hair were like waves of silk around her with beautiful white delicate flowers woven through it. Her makeup was flawless and her eyes were like that of the loveliest jewels that sparkled from behind her dark eyelashes. Her lips where soft and pink like a silk ribbon and skin was soft to the touch and as fragrant as the rose.

The purest diamonds adorned her neck and ears. Her wedding dress was breathtaking to behold and flattered her perfectly. Its white silk cascaded at her hips and flowed to the floor all around her like a splendid goddess.

Her brilliant bouquet of flowers was handed to her by her maids. The sweet aroma of Albion's most beautiful flowers filled her nose.

"It's time for me to meet my Husband." She smiled brightly.

Bowerstone Lake was filled with celebration and people gathered the shores looking onto the approaching wedding. A whitewashed marble stone bridge led out into the middle of the glistening lake where a towering beautiful ivory dome was held up by large marble columns that were adorned in floral arraignments and light chiffon fabric that blew ever so gracefully in the playful wind.

The crowds that gathered around the shore rejoiced in celebration of the union of the kingdom's lovers. But as the moment drew nearer anticipation and excitement intoxicated the air.

As Elliot pulled up to the lake in a chariot the crowds cheered at his arrival.

"Oh my gosh Walter, are you seeing this!" Elliot's exclaimed, awed by the crowds.

"We'll you are about to wed Albion's Hero and Princess." Walter smiled.

Elliot had never seen so many people in his life all gathered together at once. They threw flower petals in the air and rejoiced as he waved shyly to them.

Some time passed and the crowds watched on as the time drew near for the Princesses entrance.

Elliot watched on in anticipation for his Love to come to him. He could feel the excitement in the wind as it blew off from the lakes cool waters. Flower petals cover the velvet carpeting and candles from the crowds gave off a beautiful aroma that filled the air.

He stood tall at the alter awaiting the Princesses coming. Many of the women swooned at his good looks and deeply envied his wife to be. He was the most handsome man in all of Albion in every woman's mind since they had laid eyes on him that day.

Then the trumpets came, the crowds cheers sounded into the heavens as the Princesses closed carriage pulled up to the marble bridge. Elliot held his breath and his heart skipped a beat and the world around him started to fade away. He could hear soft violin and harp music playing as the crowds silenced in respect. The flower petals and beautiful music flowed through the air like honey on the gentle breeze all around him.

Elliot watched on as if in a trance, as Walter stepped out of the carriage and so did three handmaids.

He then saw her.

All the worlds focus was on her. Elliot gazed upon his wife to be and tears of joy instantly filled his eyes. The happiness that burst from his heart was immense and he found himself captivated in her great beauty.

Then so graceful she stepped out onto the marble bridge, Walter holding her arm delicately in his. The handmaids held her long silk train that danced elegantly in the gentle wind. His eyes met hers and the world came together in harmony. She was so radiate and gorgeous he never imagined how beautiful she would look until he witnessed her on this day.

The joy could be seen all over the crowds faces as she walked down aisle toward him.

He watched as his bride came closer and closer until Walter and his Princess stood in front of him.

Elliot reached out his hand and accepted hers from Walter, whom she kissed lightly on the cheek.

Finally her hand in his and he gracefully led her to the glorified alter.

The vows were spoken and traditions where performed, all the while Elliot couldn't take his eyes off his bride. Her lovely eyes meeting his made him breathe in deeply and be lost for as long her eyes held him captive. She smiled so beautifully he couldn't believe this was his bride. His eyes sparkled with pure true love as he gazed down into her eyes.

Keira looked into her True Love's eyes. They stirred with so much love and tenderness it brought tears to her eyes of how lucky she was to have someone love her as much as her Elliot does.

His beautifully shaped jaw and the frame of his face was flawless. The way his eyes met hers, made her feel as if life would be perfect as long as she could always be with him. Their love would never be broken and would blossom.

Then the Priest of Albion asked. "Do you noble Elliot take this woman to be your wife?"

Elliot held her hand in his and squeezed gently. "I do." His golden amber eyes filled with so much affection and truth.

"Do you Keira Princess of Albion take this man to be your husband?"

"I do. Now and Forever." Her heart could barely contain her excitement.

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Prince Elliot you may kiss your Bride."

Elliot then took her in his strong arms and dipped her gracefully. Then as if eternity had stopped his lips met hers in eternal bliss that could only be known as heaven.

Their kiss was then followed by an uproar of cheer that echoed through the land.

But all they heard were their hearts beating as One.

His strong lips passionately work against hers. His sweet smell filled her nose and his strong arms around her made her feel so protected and loved. He was her husband and she was his wife forever. As their lips parted reality slowing came back into their senses and they were brought back to the celebration that erupted all around them.

Elliot and the Princess then lifted their joined hands in the air and bowed to the crowd that was in an uproar of cheer and celebration.

Keira looked to her husband and him to her and the joy that swelled in their hearts could be barely contained.

"Shall we my Love?" Elliot spoke gently to his wife. Then together joined in holy matrimony the two glided down the aisle as the newly celebrated Prince and Princess of Albion.

People threw up confetti and flower petals that fell all around the couple and the crowds.

The crowds of all who attended were like a sea of cheering smiling faces. Elliot could barely make out a single person as it all seemed to all blur as he passed down the aisle. But then he met the eyes of the One next to him and he knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful.

As the couple were escorted back to Brightwall the crowds followed their adorned carriage. Three white horses with flowing mains pulled it. The carriage was covered in roses and was lined in ruby silk were the royalty sat. As the crowds followed it, children ran alongside it trying to keep up with the gracefully galloping stallions.

The carriage pulled up to Brightwood square and with a grand entrance the carriage circled for all the crowds to gather and cheer on the Prince and Princess of Albion's arrival.

The festivities had begun in preparation for the great celebration of the wedding. Beautiful flowing white fabric was draped from house to house and flowers adored the streets. Candles covered all the great dining tables the filled the great square.

The smell of all the food could make ones mouth water instantly. The great roasts of all different delicacies could be smelled from miles around. Pies of cherry, apple, blueberries and strawberry lined the tables, along with all sorts of tasty pastries baked for all by the best of Albion's chefs.

Freshly baked bread with butter was placed at every table. Wines and Albion's finest ale were poured generously in great mugs and passed around and made the cheeks of men grow rosy and their laughs hearty.

The smell of rosemary baked with slowly roasted pork and roasted fine cut meats filled the air.

Mighty drums, cheerful lutes, delicate sounds of harp, clash of the tambourine and flute could be heard playing above the crowds that had gather far and wide to partake in this great banquet.

Elliot and Keira were then escorted to the high table that was placed overlooking the festival.

As the crowds from the ceremony poured into the town it filled the huge square with dancing, laughing, and celebration cheers. Gifts were presented to the Prince and Princess from all over Albion, ranging from elegant furniture, bouquets of flowers, and huge lump sums of gold, rare paintings, jewels and all sorts of exotic presents.

The crowds let the music flow through them and the dancing started. Young woman blushed as the most daring of the young men asked them to dance. The lighthearted music made everyone's feet tap to the beat, till every heart was filled with delight and everyone danced together. The sound of music sung far and wide over Albion.

Walter stood up from his place seated next to Keira and raised his great ale mug when the song ended. With a booming voice he called a toast to the newly wedded couple. The crowd quieted to hear the speech as the greatly adorned Walter cleared his throat.

"In all my years, never has my heart been filled with such happiness. But today I am so proud of two I consider to be my daughter Keira and my son Elliot. They have both brought so much joy to my life, as I have watched them grow. But also to watch their love for each other grow every day since they were children is a very special to me."

Walter then turned to Elliot and bowed.

"Elliot a fine young man once, who has proven to not only be a great man, but an excellent future Prince of Albion. Who will be a wonderful example of loyalty and a truly goodhearted leader to all. He will be known through the years as a defender of Albion and her people. Over time I've seen his wisdom grow and his spirit for helping those in need. With his hand Albion will become a great nation lead by his actions."

The crowds cheered as Walter raised his mug and drank. He then turned to the bride and bowed.

" In all my years I've never met such a woman so dedicated to preserving and defending all that is good. She always asked me to teach her to be a Hero, and every day she trained and studied hard to become the best she could be. But she has not only become a defender of the weak, but also a Hero that will be remembered for all time. Her strength will guide Albion to a new era of greatness and beautiful future."

The crowds raised their voices in cheer as Walter took down another gulp from his mug.

"MAY ALBION LIVE FOREVER!"

In joyous unison the crowds applauded and cheered to their hearts content.

As the day drew on more speeches were given, each special and heartwarming for all who heard. Many speeches were given of Keira and her heroic deeds to the people. Some were given for Elliot's kindness that had been shared at the Orphanage. Were he had taken care of the children and had given them new homes and families. Even Jimmy the orphanage said a couple words of gratitude before getting to embarrassed and running off to play with the other children.

Then evening drew near and the sun could be seen starting to fall towards the horizon.

Elliot looked to his bride, her cheeks were pink with laughter and her smile made his heart melt in his chest. Gently he slid his hand on her leg, he could see her jump and then a blush fill her cheeks.

"E..E…Elliot." She giggled trying to hide the heat building up in her cheeks.

"I want to take you somewhere." His molten gaze met hers intently.

He firmly grasped her hand and led her out from the festival. Together they quickly weaved through the houses, till they came to a field were a horse was tied awaiting their arrival.

As the couple mounted, Elliot held her in front of him.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear, creating a shiver of excitement through her.

She bit her lip and nodded trying to calm her pounding heart.

The horse whined and raced across the golden grain fields. The cool breeze chilled along Keira's heated cheeks. Her heart was starting to gallop with nervousness and excitement.

As they rode through field after field they entered an enchanting forest. Sunlight shown splendidly down around them and fireflies swirled around them waiting the coming night.

Soon the smell of fresh water filled Keira's nose. Bowerstone Lake came into view it was so calm with all the crowds gone and only the sound of lapping calm waves could be heard.

Elliot rode up to the marble bridge and dismounted.

He bowed and offered his hand out gracefully. "My Princess?"

Keira giggled. "My Prince."

"Will you watch the Sunset with me my fair Princess?" Elliot's eyes sparkles up at hers.

"Of course." Keira smiled.

Then together the Prince and Princess of Albion walked hand and hand to the great marble dome were they had joined together in marriage.

As they looked out onto the lake, its smooth placid glass waters reflected the pink and gold sky that hung above them. The clouds in the distance were beautiful and grand.

"It looks as if angels painted the sky." Keira uttered in disbelief.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he held her from behind. He could feel her silk hair tickling his face in the light breeze. He kissed the top of her head, he could smell how lovely her scent was.

He rang his fingers lightly down her hips and then pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips travelling down her neck softly.

Keira felt another blush fill her cheeks as pink as the radiate sunset. Her heart was pounding in her chest and fluttering at the same time. She turned to him and looked up into his beautiful face. His eyes looked down into hers with such love.

"I love you and I'm so happy Elliot….I'm so…" She was cut off as Elliot's lips pressed longingly into hers. Her mind forgot to think as her lips formed around his. His warm breath was sweet and his lips were so incredibly inviting.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, she could feel his chest rumble as he groaned at the sensation. His lips pressed firmer and worked like magic on her. Her mind was become a haze and all the existed was him.

She could feel her self-control giving way to him and temptation seeping into her. Her hands cupped his face and then she ran her fingers through his bronze hair. Elliot's hands squeezed her harder against him. Keira could feel how perfectly their bodies fit together, making another flutter of excitement fill her senses. Her breaths became desperate as she thought of how much she wanted him.

All of him.

His lips were so succulent and full and tasted delicious and she yearned for more. She pressed her hips against him and received a moan that passed over Elliot's lips. It was full of anticipation and desire and echoed deep into her.

Elliot couldn't handle much more, he yearned for her with every inch of his being. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands trembled with excitement as his thighs pressed firmly against her. The desire was aching him and taunting his mind.

He pulled his lips away and groaned and started hungrily kissing down her neck. Every kiss sending pleasure through her like lightning.

"E…Elliot…" Keira could barely speak as she gasped in desire.

It made Elliot senses crazy almost driving him to insanity.

Then breathlessly Elliot brought his lips back to hers kissing her roughly and pulling away as if he was burned.

"I need you… please…." Elliot pleaded with his golden eyes.

Keira smiled flirtatiously trying to recover her breath. "Oh yeah?"

"I can't stand waiting any longer." Elliots eyes filled with desperate lust.

Keira could feel a shutter of excitement come over her, "Then show me."

Elliot brought his face dangerously close to hers and wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her abruptly against him, making her heart skip a beat.

"Then let me show you My Princess."

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for being so supportive your reviews are everything to me and as my gift to all of you who read this story I've made a very special art piece for this chapter! Here is the link! messages/#/d5dqjjv


End file.
